Le Soldat
by snakeBZH
Summary: Steven Right, sergent dans les Marines Recon, se retrouve sans explication dans un château moyen-âgeux. Il y rencontre une jeune fille cherchant à s'enfuir...
1. Quelque part sur cette Terre

**PREFACE :** Voici une petite fic sans prétention. Juste une petite idée qui m'ait passé par la tête. Cette fic est un épisode et ne devrait pas excéder les dix ou douze chapitres. Enfin peut-être. Bonne lecture.

**LE**

**SOLDAT**

**CHAPITRE I : QUELQUE PART SUR CETTE TERRE**

Une nuit verte. C'est ainsi qu'il voyait le monde à travers son monoculaire de vision nocturne. Tout était d'un vert lumineux et légèrement maladif. Les pierres, les arbres, les murs, les maisons. Même les animaux étaient parés de cette couleur étrange. Pourquoi cette couleur pour intensifier la lumière stellaire et lunaire ? Il le savait. Parce que le vert est la couleur que l'œil humain voit le plus discernement dans l'obscurité et qu'ainsi, la luminosité produite par la lunette pouvait être réduite au minimum. Ainsi, moins de chance d'être repéré par l'ennemi.

L'ennemi. Le sergent Steven Right le combattait depuis maintenant cinq ans. Cet ennemi ne lui avait rien fait en particulier mais c'était son métier : obéir. Ses supérieurs avaient dit : « va là-bas et tue notre ennemi. ». Il était parti sans se poser de question. Et depuis, il tuait les ennemis de son pays. Il revenait souvent chez lui. Mais même ce foyer lui semblait de plus en plus éloigné. Finalement, avec le temps, le champ de bataille était devenu son foyer. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec ses amis. Son seul ami restait cette masse de métal et de plastique qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un fusil d'assaut M4, calibre 5,56 mm. Une arme courte mais efficace. Doté d'un chargeur de trente cartouches. Il était surmonté d'un accessoire d'aide à la visée de jour ou aimpoint, un simple point rouge mais qui lui assurait quasiment de toucher sa cible à chaque coup. Pour tirer de nuit, un autre appareil produisait, sous la simple pression d'un de ses doigts sur un bouton, un rayon laser infrarouge, invisible à l'œil nu. Mais sa monoculaire d'intensification de lumière lui permettait de le voir. Le laser désignait le point touché.

D'autres amis étaient répartis sur son gilet de combat. Des grenades à mains, et un MEU(SOC) pistol, un pistolet de 9 mm efficace à courte et moyenne distance de combat. Un poignard dans le genre poignard de plongé à lame noirci par sablage y était également accroché, prêt à servir.

Le sergent Steven Right commandait une équipe des forces spéciales. Ils étaient les humains les plus proches de lui. Tous étaient rompus à divers techniques de combat et aptes à remplir diverses missions. Le plus souvent, les missions que lui confiait l'état-major demandaient discrétion et efficacité. Et ce soir là, quelque part sur cette Terre, ils devaient s'infiltrer près d'un village où était censé se cacher un grand chef ennemi. Leur mission était de vérifier l'information. Si l'info était vérifiée, les têtes pensantes choisiraient une méthode d'élimination parmi toutes celles qui s'offraient à eux : missiles tirés d'un avion en haute altitude, attaque à la roquette par un hélicoptère, ou encore ordonné à l'équipe de Right de s'en charger. Dans ce cas, c'est à Right que plusieurs choix s'ouvriraient.

Le village était tranquille. Il faudrait sûrement attendre plusieurs heures. En attendant, ses hommes et lui se reposeraient à tour de rôle. La marche avait été longue et éreintante. Quand ce fut son tour de se reposer, le sergent Steven Right trouva la position la moins inconfortable et réussit à s'endormir, son M4 toujours dans ses bras, la main sur la poignée pistolet.

Depuis quelques temps, Steven Right faisait des rêves étranges. Il se trouvait dans un autre pays, un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il marchait. Sans armes. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas en danger ni amoindri. Le soleil était éclatant. Il marchait dans un champ en jachère. Puis il s'arrêta. Devant lui, une silhouette gracile lui tournait le dos. La silhouette était habillée d'une belle robe blanche d'été dont les plis ondulaient sous le vent. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le haut de la silhouette. Il ne pouvait que deviner de longs cheveux portés par le vent. Il ne parvenait pas à en voir la couleur. La silhouette se tourna vers lui. Il ne put que deviner un sourire. Et c'était toujours à ce moment là qu'il se réveillait.

« Sergent, fit un homme en le remuant doucement. Sergent, il y a du mouvement. »

Steven Right acquiesça et se releva. Il rabattit sa monoculaire en position d'utilisation et passa discrètement la tête au dessus de la bosse derrière laquelle ils étaient cachés.

A une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, dans le village, une dizaine d'hommes se déplaçaient. Ils étaient tous armés de fusil d'assaut AK-47, l'arme la plus répandu dans le monde. Une arme pas de toute jeunesse mais terriblement efficace et infatigable. Une arme d'un calibre de 7,62 mm. Certains avaient des RPK, des mitrailleuses lourdes. D'autres encore arboraient des RPG 7, des lance-roquettes anti-char. Ils n'avaient pas d'uniforme. Ce n'étaient pas des soldats d'une quelconque armée régulière. D'ailleurs, leurs techniques de guerre n'avaient rien de conventionnelles.

« Y-a-t-il la cible ? demanda Right.

-Je crois que je l'ai repéré. A une heure, près de l'angle de la maison, indiqua un des soldats.

-C'est bien lui, confirma le sergent. Nielsen, transmet au QG que la cible est bien là.

-Roger. »

La réponse mit vingt minutes à arriver. Durant tout ce temps, les soldats n'avaient pas relâché leur attention. Nielsen vint apporter le terminal tactique à son chef d'équipe pour qu'il puisse voir les ordres du commandement. Les ordres étaient d'éliminer la cible.

« Bien, écoutez-moi, fit-il. La cible est entrée dans la deuxième maison à partir du côté ouest du village. Il y a une porte face nord et une face sud. Il y a des ennemis éparpillé dans le village, dans les maisons ou à l'extérieur. On se divise en deux groupes. Setzer et Brian avec moi. Nielsen et Nilam, vous trouvé une position de tir pour couvrir notre progression. Ne tirez qu'en dernier recours ou sur mon ordre. Une fois la cible éliminée, Nielsen et Nilam, vous couvrez notre retraite. On se retrouve dans la direction nord-ouest à trois cinq cents mètres du village. Des questions ? Alors au travail. »

Nielsen et Nilam se mirent en position. Nilam possédait un fusil de précision d'une portée de tir efficace de six cents mètres en plein jour. Mais dans ces conditions, même de nuit, le tir demeurait facile pour lui. Le plus important était de ne pas tirer sur ses camarades. Pour cela, il portait tous sur leur casque un appareil les signalant par un flash lumineux. Un filtre infrarouge permettait de ne pas être vu de l'ennemi. Toujours le même principe.

Steven Right ne parlait plus. Chacun de ses hommes connaissait son travail sur le bout des doigts. S'il avait un ordre à donner, cela se faisait au geste. Le moindre bruit pouvait éveiller les soupçons. Et une voix dans une langue étrangère était facilement repérable à n'importe qu'elle oreille. Les trois militaires pénétrèrent dans le village. Ils évitaient les passages à risque. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule cible. Ils parvinrent à se glisser sans être repéré jusqu'à la maison où s'était réfugiée la cible. Pour éviter certains ennemis, ils pouvaient heureusement compter sur l'observation des hommes postés en appui. Pour entrer dans la maison, plusieurs solutions. Right choisit la plus discrète. Il laissa ses deux hommes en couverture à l'extérieur et entra à l'intérieur par une fenêtre. La première pièce n'était occupée que par un homme. Il n'était pas la cible. Malgré tout, arrivé à ce stade, Steven Right ne pouvait le laisser vivre. C'était risqué qu'il se réveille et qu'il donne l'alerte. Le sergent se positionna au dessus de lui, poignard à la main. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche. L'ennemi se réveilla tout de suite mais la lame pénétra dans sa gorge. Le sergent le maintenu jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger. Il essuya son couteau sur les vêtements du cadavre.

Il poussa doucement la porte donnant sur l'autre pièce. L'oreille aux aguets. Le moindre grincement des gonds pouvait être fatal. De nouveau un seul homme. Un seul homme dans une si grande pièce. Normal, il s'agissait de la cible. Son rang lui autorisait ce genre de privilège. Right scruta quand même le moindre recoin. De nouveau, il s'approcha de l'homme endormi. Il prépara son couteau. Le même geste, précis, chirurgical. La mission était accomplie. Restait à s'exfiltrer de la zone.

Un grincement attira son attention. Il se retourna en épaulant son arme. Il fut un instant aveuglé par la lumière venant de la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il devina une silhouette sombre dans l'embrasure. Trop petite pour un adulte. Lorsqu'il put enfin identifier clairement celui qui venait d'entrer, il retira immédiatement son doigt de la queue de détente. Un enfant.

Le gamin le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Puis son regard se porta sur le cadavre sanguinolent. Steven savait ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire pour l'empêcher. Mais même ces années de guerre ne lui avait pas appris à tirer sur un enfant. Il préféra se précipiter par le chemin par lequel il était venu avant que l'enfant n'hurle. Il atteignit à peine la fenêtre quand le hurlement résonna. Aussitôt, tous les combattants du village s'agitèrent. La plupart venait vers la maison. Une pétarade éclata. Des éclats de murs sautèrent au visage de Right. Sans réfléchir il se retourna vers la porte qu'il venait de passer et tira deux coups. Les balles touchèrent à la poitrine et au visage. Un autre homme s'avança, il fut reçu par un autre tir. Right n'attendit pas qu'un autre arrive. Il passa prestement la fenêtre. Dehors, ses hommes tiraient de tous les côtés.

« On décroche, lança Right. »

Les hommes de Right coururent vers l'extérieur du village. De sa position de tir, Nilam descendit plusieurs combattants.

One shot, one kill.

Right se retourna pour appuyer la sortie de Setzer et Brian. Il se saisit d'une grenade, la dégoupilla et la lança. Quand elle explosa, un ennemi blasté vacilla, il fut éliminer par deux balles dans la tête.

« On se magne ! cria le sergent sans cesser de tirer. »

Ses hommes le passèrent. Le dernier lui tapota sur l'épaule pour lui dire que c'était bon. Il ne pouvait pas bouger tout de suite. Il devait attendre qu'ils se mettent en appui.

« OK ! hurla un soldat. »

Right se releva et se mit à courir. Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'ennemi épauler son RPG 7. Il aligna ses éléments de visée sur lui mais quand il tira, la roquette était déjà partie. La balle toucha sa cible en plein cœur. La roquette explosa à deux mètres à peine du sergent. Il s'effondra immédiatement, un horrible sifflement dans les oreilles. Pui plus rien.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, ce qui frappa le plus Steven Right, c'était le silence. Un silence absolu, seulement perturbé par un léger vent frais. Il sentait la froideur de la pierre sous sa tête. Il bougea ses mains et put ainsi vérifier qu'il avait encore ses armes. Ce fut lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus du tout au même endroit. Au lieu de la campagne du pays en guerre où il pensait être, il se trouvait dans un couloir. Le sol, les murs et les plafonds étaient de pierres grises et froides. Le plafond était en alcôve. On aurait dit un château médiéval.

Soudain, un bruit de pas précipité. Quelqu'un courait dans sa direction. Il se releva et se cacha derrière une colonne. Les pas se rapprochaient. Il put facilement évaluer la distance. Et lorsqu'il jugea que cette personne était assez près, il surgit de sa cachette, son arme en position de tir. Une silhouette sombre lui faisait face, arrêtée en pleine élan par cette apparition soudaine.


	2. La fille aux cheveux roux

**CHAPITRE II : LA FILLE AUX CHEVEUX ROUX**

D'un geste vif, Steven Right rabattit sa monoculaire en position d'utilisation. Il put ainsi discerner le visage de la silhouette. C'était une magnifique jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Il devina des taches de rousseur et en déduit qu'elle devait être rousse. Ses longs cheveux descendaient en dessous de ses épaules. Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude et la surprise. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se mit à regarder le canon pointé sur son visage avec curiosité. Mais d'autres pas se firent entendre et l'inquiétude revint.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'origine des pas approchant. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers le sergent, celui-ci devina la peur dans ses yeux. Cette femme fuyait. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait prendre une décision rapidement. Il baissa son arme et tira la jeune femme dans le même coin sombre où il s'était caché plus tôt. Il dut se coller à elle pour espérer passer inaperçu. Il sentit ainsi son doux parfum, une douce fragrance de chèvrefeuille. Il n'eut pas besoin de la bâillonné de sa main, elle avait l'air de comprendre qu'elle devait se taire.

D'après le nombre de pied qu'il entendit claquer sur le sol de pierre, Steven Right estima qu'ils étaient deux. Ils se déplaçaient assez lentement malgré le fait qu'ils couraient. Ils devaient certainement faire un certain poids. Il les entendit ralentir et reprendre bruyamment leur souffle.

« Où est-elle partie cette salope ? fit un des poursuivants entre deux inspirations.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'autre. Mais si on ne la récupère pas, Drago va nous faire souffrir.

-Cette Weasley, pourquoi elle l'obsède ? Elle l'excite ou quoi ?

-Tu comprends rien à rien toi. C'est une vengeance.

-Contre qui ?

-Potter.

-Mais il est mort il y a deux ans.

-Oui, mais Drago aurait préféré le tuer lui-même. En s'en prenant à la copine de Potter, il se venge de toutes les humiliations qu'il a subies par sa faute.

-Il devrait nous laisser nous amuser avec elle aussi alors. Nous aussi on en a bavé avec Saint-Potter.

-Personnellement, les traitres à leur sang ne m'excitent pas. Allez, on continue Crabbe.

-J'ai faim. »

Les deux hommes passèrent devant la cachette sans même lancer un regard vers le coin sombre. Les habits que portaient les deux hommes surprirent le sergent : des robes, comme des robes d'avocat. Il lui sembla qu'ils tenaient chacun un morceau de bois d'une trentaine de centimètre, relativement fin dans leur main. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Steven fit comprendre à la jeune femme de ne pas bouger. Il s'avança à tâtons dans le couloir, prêt à monter son arme en position de tir.

« Ils sont partis, dit-il quand il fut sûr. Où sommes-nous ?

-Ecoutez, répondit la femme. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais avant de répondre à la moindre question, nous devons partir d'ici. Sinon, ils vont finir par nous trouver.

-Par où ? »

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas posé ce genre de question. Mais la situation n'avait rien de normal. Il devait savoir où il se trouvait et comment rejoindre ses hommes. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient aussi là.

La jeune femme l'invita à le suivre. Steven resta tout de même aux aguets. En suivant la femme, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait véritablement dans un château. La femme le guida jusqu'à une statue représentant une femme borgne et bossue. Elle sembla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la statue. Sans aucun mécanisme apparent, la statue pivota, laissant apparaître un passage. Steven lança un dernier regard dans le couloir avant de suivre la femme dans le tunnel. Il y faisait si noir que sa lunette de vision nocturne ne put rien déceler toute seule. Il alluma sa lampe équipée d'un filtre infrarouge pour pouvoir voir. La femme marchait en tâtonnant, trébuchant souvent. Il l'arrêta et passa devant. Il lui indiqua la moindre irrégularité du sol ou du plafond. Le tunnel débouchait sur une trappe. Steven l'ouvrit et inspecta la pièce. Il y avait partout des tonneaux et des caisses. On aurait dit la réserve d'un magasin. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ce devait être une cave. Une fois que la femme sortit du tunnel, elle referma le passage et reprit la tête. Ils montèrent un escalier de bois les menant derrière un comptoir. C'était bien une boutique. Quelque chose frappa Right, pas de caisse enregistreuse électronique. D'ailleurs, pas de traces d'appareils électriques d'aucune sorte.

La femme s'approcha de la vitrine et regarda dehors. Right comprit qu'elle craignait que certains de ses poursuivants ne soient dehors. Il s'approcha à son tour et observa. Ils se trouvaient dans un village au charme ancien. Les rues parurent désertes. Right passa devant et sortit en premier après avoir crocheté la serrure. La femme lui dit dans quelle direction aller. Ils évitèrent une place où s'illuminait ce que le militaire identifia comme un bar. Ils se dirigèrent vers une espèce de champ. La femme parut connaître le coin et le mena jusqu'à une falaise et une grotte. Ils y entrèrent.

La femme s'assit en s'autorisant à fermer les yeux et à soupirer. Le sergent Right ne se relâcha pas, il resta à l'observer dans sa lunette. Elle regarda dans sa direction. Avec la pénombre, elle ne devait que deviner sa silhouette. Une étrange expression passa sur son visage une seconde, comme-ci elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, dit-elle. Ils ne nous trouveront pas ici.

-Je ne sais même pas qui sont ces « ils », dit Right. Tout comme j'ignore qui vous êtes et où nous sommes.

-Je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley. Mes amis m'appellent Ginny. Et nous sommes à Pré-au-Lard. »


	3. Rêve ou Réalité

**CHAPITRE III : RÊVE OU REALITE**

« Pré-au-Lard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est le nom de ce village, répondit Ginny Weasley. C'est le seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

-Oh ! Oh ! Attendez une minute. Vous avez bien dit sorcier et Grande-Bretagne ?

-Oui. »

Steven Right qui était resté debout, finit par s'asseoir. Il était tombé chez des fous ou quoi ? Des sorciers ? Au 20ème siècle ? Et puis aussi : la Grande-Bretagne. C'est vrai que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au pays où il était censé guerroyer. Mais quand même ! La Grande-Bretagne se trouvait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là ! Et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette jeune femme pour être sincère.

« Sorciers. Grande-Bretagne, balbutiait-il. »

Ginny se pencha vers lui.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Je ne sais plus vraiment. On m'a toujours dit que les sorciers n'existaient pas.

-Vous voulez dire que… vous êtes un moldu !

-Un quoi ? fit Right en se redressant.

-Un moldu. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens sans pouvoir magique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un moldu faisait à Poudlard ?

-Pou de qui ?

-Poudlard, c'est le nom du château dans lequel nous étions. C'est une école de sorcellerie. Enfin, maintenant, c'est plutôt une école de magie noire.

-Pléonasme.

-Pas du tout. La magie n'est pas forcément mauvaise. Mais depuis que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a pris le pouvoir, il n'y a plus que la magie noire qui y est enseignée. Avant, c'était une belle école.

-Attendez. Déjà, il faudrait me prouver que la magie existe.

-Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, ce serait facile, mais les mangemorts me l'on prise il y a longtemps.

-Alors, vous allez tout m'expliquer. A commencer par qui c'était ces deux gus qui vous poursuivaient ?

-Ils s'appellent Crabbe et Goyle, deux brutes épaisses pas très malines. Ils sont les bras droits d'un dénommé Drago Malefoy, un vrai petit salopard qui est devenu le « doyen » des élèves de Poudlard. Ça fait deux ans qu'il me retient. Depuis que notre dernier espoir est mort. »

Ginny étouffa un sanglot. Steven Right posa son arme sur ses genoux en se mettant en tailleur.

« Expliquez-moi tout depuis le début, ordonna t-il. Je vous arrêterais s'il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas. »

Ginny Weasley se mit à lui raconter qu'il y a des années, un mage noir dont personne n'ose prononcer le nom a fait régner la terreur sur le monde des Sorciers. Ginny écrivit le nom sur le sol : Voldemort. Quand il le prononça, Right vit Ginny frissonner de peur. Comment un nom pouvait-il faire aussi peur ? Elle continua en disant qu'un jour, Voldemort s'en prit à une famille : les Potter. Les deux parents, Lilly et James sont morts. Mais quand le mage noir voulut tuer le petit Harry, le maléfice lui fut renvoyé et il disparu. Harry Potter devint un véritable héro. Mais durant ses années d'études à Poudlard, Voldemort parvint à revenir d'entre les morts. Et il y a de cela deux ans, il prit le pouvoir. Mais tant qu'Harry Potter était vivant, il ne pouvait le prendre ouvertement. Il y eut une bataille à Poudlard. Harry s'enfonça dans les bois pour combattre Voldemort. Et il n'est jamais revenu. Au contraire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ressortit avec ses fidèles en annonçant sa victoire. Alors, tous cessèrent le combat. Sans Harry, résister leur semblait inutile.

Steven Right avait écouté le récit sans trop y croire. Et pourtant, il avait toujours cette étrange sensation que Ginny Weasley ne mentait pas.

« Et depuis cette bataille ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je suis d'une famille qui a toujours combattu Vous-savez-qui. Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, il n'est plus très bon de dire qu'on est un Weasley. Ma famille se cache, pour ceux qui ont survécu du moins. Mais moi, ils m'ont retrouvé. J'étais avec des amis et je prévoyais de mettre sur pied un groupe de résistance. Mais une de mes amis était sous Imperium. C'est un sortilège permettant de contrôler quelqu'un. Les mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus. Mes amis doivent tous être emprisonnés ou morts maintenant. Mais Drago Malefoy me voulait. Il m'a donc gardée, pour m'humilier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il… il était le pire ennemi d'Harry.

-Et Harry était votre petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je comprends. Et maintenant que vous avez échappé à ses griffes, où allez-vous ?

-Je vais essayer de retrouver quelques uns de mes amis qui n'ont pas été emprisonné. Mes frères aussi.

-Vous savez où les trouver ?

-Un de mes amis habite à Glasgow, je crois que ce n'est pas très loin vers l'est.

-Glasgow.

-Il saura sûrement où trouver les autres. J'espère surtout revoir mes frères.

-Et vos parents ?

-Ils sont morts. Tués par les mangemorts il y a un an. »

Steven Right resta silencieux. Il réfléchit. Il se retrouvait embarquer dans une histoire étrange. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou était-ce la réalité ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Entouré de sorciers ?

« Et vous ? demanda Ginny. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-J'aimerai déjà savoir comment je suis arrivé là, dit Right. J'étais sur un champ de bataille à l'autre bout du monde et je me retrouve dans un château, école de sorciers, en Grande-Bretagne, en… En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-En 1999, octobre.

-Au moins je n'ai pas voyagé dans le temps. Je voudrai juste comprendre et savoir comment repartir.

-Moi je ne comprends pas plus que vous mais je connais quelqu'un qui saura peut-être.

-Qui ?

-Une amie qui se double d'être ma belle-sœur. Elle est très intelligente. Elle saura sûrement. Si elle ne sait pas, je ne vois pas qui pourrait le savoir.

-Et où la trouve t-on ?

-Je ne sais pas. Si nous retrouvons mon ami à Glasgow, il saura sûrement où les trouver, elle et mon frère.

-A quelle distance sommes-nous de Glasgow ?

-Je ne sais pas. Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard sont incartables, ils ne peuvent pas être mis sur une carte. Je connais juste la direction générale. »

Steven se demanda s'il prenait la bonne décision. Il allait se retrouver dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il en avait connu d'autres. Mais pas avec des sorciers maléfiques aux trousses. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait savoir comment il était arrivé là et comment repartir là d'où il venait. Et puis…

« Je vais vous accompagner, annonça t-il. Mais d'abord, il va falloir que je trouve un grand sac et des vêtements civils. Pour vous aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-A moins que nous soyons vraiment dans un autre monde, même en Ecosse, les femmes ne se promènent plus avec ce genre de vêtements. »

Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou était-ce la réalité ?


	4. Rencontre à Glasgow

**CHAPITRE IV : RENCONTRE A GLASGOW**

Vers l'est. C'était tout ce que savait Ginny Weasley. Ils devraient marcher vers l'est jusqu'à Glasgow. Ils avaient peut-être toute la largeur de l'île à traverser avec des mages noirs à la recherche de la jeune fille. Steven Right se demandait si cette histoire n'allait pas le rendre fou. Et finalement, il se dit que pour se mettre à croire une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui parlant de sorciers et d'école de magie, il devait déjà être totalement fou.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures et atteignirent un village que ne connaissait pas Ginny Weasley. Right se dit qu'il y avait des chances pour que ça soit un village normal. Profitant du couvert de la nuit, il s'infiltra dans un jardin et rampa jusqu'à une véranda. Derrière les vitres, il repéra plusieurs vêtements, pour homme et femme. Il crocheta discrètement la serrure et vola des habits au hasard. Ils s'éloignèrent du village et se cachèrent dans un buisson sur le côté de la route.

« Ce n'est pas du dernier chic ni forcément à votre taille, mais il faudra s'en contenter, dit-il.

-Si j'avais une baguette, j'arrangerai ça vite fait, fit-elle en essayant d'ajuster au mieux un pantalon.

-Je suis pressé de voir ça. En attendant, la seule baguette que l'on ait, c'est celle-là, indiqua t-il en montrant son M4. Elle est un peu voyante donc il va me falloir un sac à dos pour la transporter en la cachant. Nous verrons ça dans le prochain village. On repart. »

Dans le village suivant, Right et Ginny ne trouvèrent aucun sac convenable pour le matériel du sergent. Mais dans le suivant, ils repérèrent un sac à dos de randonnée dans un appentis. L'appentis n'était fermé que d'un cadenas. A l'aide d'une barre de fer, Right fit levier et brisa l'anse. Il ne fit que rentrer, prendre le sac et ressortir. Mais au moment il tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'un fusil de chasse. Il allait lever son arme mais une voix bourrue lui somma de ne pas y penser.

« Petit voleur de merde, fit la voix bourrue. Je vais te livrer aux flics. »

Right repéra Ginny, toujours cachée derrière une haie. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire signe de ne pas bouger sans éveiller les soupçons du propriétaire. Elle fit un pas sur le côté. Le bruit sec d'une brindille craquant sous son poids fit sursauter l'homme. Il se retourna d'un coup en criant. Right en profita pour le désarmer tout en le bâillonnant d'une main. Il l'assomma d'un coup de crosse de son propre fusil de chasse sur le sommet du crâne.

Ginny rejoignit Right.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda t-elle.

-RAS, fit-il en se penchant sur le propriétaire.

-Où ça des rats ?

-Pas rat, RAS. Ça veut dire rien à signaler. Ou rien à secouer au choix.

-Oh. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-J'lui fais les poches. Quitte à être poursuivi, autant que ça soit pour quelque chose. »

Right se saisit de son portefeuille et l'ouvrit. Il ne contenait que quelques livres sterling. Il en prit l'argent et laissa le reste. Il commença à partir en faisant signe à Ginny de le suivre.

Cette fois, ils passèrent par les champs et se cachèrent dans un bosquet. Right profita de cet arrêt pour mettre dans le sac tout son attirail militaire. Il ne garda sur lui, dissimulés, qu'un couteau de combat et son pistolet MEU(SOC) pistol.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient un peu plus discrets, ils pouvaient chercher un moyen plus rapide de rejoindre Glasgow. Mais en pleine nuit, cela serait suspect. Ils trouvèrent une route bitumée avec un panneau indiquant la direction de Glasgow. Ils se dissimulèrent à proximité pour se reposer en attendant l'aube. Une fois le jour levé, ils marchèrent en direction de la ville. Lorsqu'une voiture allant dans leur direction passait, Right lui faisait signe en espérant qu'elle s'arrête. Il fallut attendre au moins dix heure du matin pour qu'une voiture daigne s'arrêter. Le propriétaire n'allait pas jusqu'à Glasgow mais proposa de les avancer jusqu'à la ville suivante.

Steven et Ginny profitèrent de leur escale à la ville pour manger quelque chose de consistant. Pour rejoindre Glasgow, le moyen le plus rapide et le plus sûr était de prendre le bus. Ginny ne s'y entendant pas du tout avec les mœurs moldues et leur argent, ce fut Right qui s'en chargea. Le voyage en bus ne fut pas très agréable mais au moins, ils arrivèrent à bon port.

La ville était grande. Steven espérait que la jeune sorcière savait où trouver ses amis. Il lui posa la question.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout où ils habitent, avoua t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Ils se cachent des mangemorts et du Ministère de la Magie. Ces derniers ont des moyens de faire parler les plus réfractaires.

-Vous avez quand même un moyen de les joindre ?

-Je pense. Ils doivent quand même s'acheter de la nourriture et d'autres affaires quotidiennes. Le plus sûr pour eux est de le faire du côté moldu.

-Et ils sont plutôt quoi ? Petit marché du samedi matin ou supermarché ?

-Je pencherai pour épicerie de quartier.

-Ça va nous prendre des heures pour tout vérifier. Autant commencer au plus vite. »

Une par une, ils firent les petites épiceries. Ginny décrivait ses amis pour savoir si le commerçant les avait vus dans le coin. Ils passèrent la journée à vagabonder dans toute la ville. La nuit commença à tomber. Ils devaient trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Ils n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour aller à l'hôtel et devraient dormir dans la rue.

Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de Steven. Il regarda discrètement au dessus de son épaule et entre-aperçu une ombre qui se dissimulait derrière un angle de mur. Ils étaient suivis. Depuis quand ? Avec la foule de la journée, il ne pouvait le savoir. Peut-être étaient-ils filés depuis le matin.

Steven tira Ginny dans une ruelle sombre en lui faisant signe de se taire. Il lui ordonna de se cacher et de ne pas bouger. Steven se plaqua dans un coin sombre en sortant son pistolet. L'homme qui les suivait déboucha dans la ruelle. Il était habillé d'une sorte de long manteau noir, comme ceux qui poursuivaient Ginny à Poudlard. Précautionneusement, il s'avança sans repérer le sergent. Ce dernier surgit et d'un mouvement vif, plaqua l'homme au sol, l'immobilisa avec une clé de bras tout en collant le canon de son arme sur sa nuque. L'homme gémit.

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? questionna Steven.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ? fit de même l'homme.

-Neville ! s'exclama Ginny en sortant de sa cachette. Neville c'est toi ?

-Ginny ! C'était donc bien toi ! Je n'en étais pas sûr, c'est pourquoi je vous ais suivi.

-Steven, c'est un ami.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? fit Steven.

-Oui, il est de la résistance. »

Steven relâcha sa prise et se recula d'un pas sans quitter le dénommé Neville des yeux et sans ranger son arme. Neville se releva. Ginny lui sauta dans les bras. Puis il se tourna vers le sergent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il.

-C'est un moldu, répondit Ginny. C'est une longue histoire. Il a besoin d'aide.

-Allons chez moi. Vous me raconterez. »


	5. Neville Londubat

**CHAPITRE V : NEVILLE LONDUBAT**

Neville leur offrit du thé et de quoi manger. Ginny lui raconta tout. Neville parut surpris.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose aussi incroyable ! Un moldu se trouvant à des milliers de kilomètres et qui se retrouve dans Poudlard sans savoir comment il est arrivé là ! C'est extraordinaire !

-Vous m'en direz tant, fit Steven. Moi je voudrais surtout rentrer chez moi. J'étais en plein champ de bataille et la seconde d'après, je suis dans un château et j'entends des histoires à dormir debout sur des soi-disant sorciers.

-Comment ça « soi-disant » ?

-Je n'ai pas pu lui faire de démonstration parce que Malefoy m'a pris ma baguette.

-Je vois. Encore un peu de thé ? Accio théière. »

Sous les yeux incrédules de Steven, la théière vola jusqu'à la main de Neville.

« OK je vois, fit Steven sans quitter la théière des yeux.

-Vous me croyez maintenant ? questionna Ginny en souriant. »

Steven tourna les yeux vers elle et resta figé un instant.

« Oui, finit-il par dire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

-Concernant votre problème, la seule personne qui peut vous aider, c'est Hermione je pense, dit Neville.

-Justement, c'est également ce que je pensais, dit Ginny. Tu sais où sont Ron et elle ?

-Oui. Au nord-ouest, dans les montagnes. Ils servent de point d'attente et de départ pour les familles souhaitant quitter le pays. Je les contacterais demain pour savoir quand on peut y aller. En attendant vous pouvez rester ici mais il faudra éviter de sortir.

-Steven est inconnu aux mangemorts et aux hommes du Ministère, il pourra sortir quand il veut. Ce sera plus sûr.

-C'est vrai. Et, Ginny, ajouta Neville en se levant et en ouvrant un tiroir. Tu auras besoin de ça. »

Neville lui tendit une baguette. Ginny la regarda un instant. Elle la connaissait. Mais quand elle l'eut en main, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette baguette. Elle leva vers Neville un regard qui signifiait qu'elle avait peur de comprendre.

« Luna ? fit-elle.

-Oui, répondit sombrement Neville. Il y a deux semaines. On voulait libérer une famille. Il y a eut un échange de maléfice. Dean a failli être capturé mais Luna est intervenue. Seulement, à ce moment, un détraqueur s'est glissé derrière elle et l'a embrassée. On n'a rien pu faire.

-Où est-elle maintenant ?

-A Sainte-Mangouste. Les mangemorts exposent les victimes des détraqueurs comme des trophées. Il vaut mieux se dire qu'elle est morte. Car elle ne pourra jamais revenir parmi nous. »

Des larmes brillaient aux coins des yeux du jeune homme. Ginny vint serrer son ami dans ses bras. Elle aussi pleurait. Steven préféra les laisser entre eux. Il savait que trop bien ce que l'on ressentait en perdant des amis au combat.

Le dîner fut frugal mais détendu. Le lendemain matin, Steven alla faire les courses à l'épicerie du coin. A peine sortit du magasin, il fut abordé par deux hommes à l'apparence étrange. L'un d'eux portait une redingote avec un pantalon en néoprène genre tenue de plongé et une paire de rangers aux pieds. Le second avait un kilt et un maillot de basket, le tout agrémenté de mocassins. Steven savait les britanniques ouvert à pas mal de style vestimentaire mais la.

« Veuillez-nous excuser monsieur mais nous voudrions vous poser une question, dit l'homme à la redingote.

-Euh… oui, je vous écoute, fit Steven.

-Nous cherchons quelqu'un qui doit habiter cette ville.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous aider. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici.

-Peut-être l'avez-vous croisé par hasard. Voici une photo. »

Les doutes de Steven furent confirmés, ces hommes étaient bien des sorciers. La photo représentait Neville Londubat habillé d'une robe noire, un écusson rouge et or avec un lion ornait sa poitrine. Il paraissait plus jeune, le cliché devait dater du temps où il était à l'école Poudlard.

Steven fit mine de réfléchir en examinant la photo.

« Non, répondit-il finalement. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme.

-Merci quand même de votre aide, salua l'homme à la redingote. Bonne journée.

-De même. »

Steven suivit du regard les deux hommes qui abordaient déjà une vieille dame. Il devait en parler à Neville et Ginny au plus vite.

Les deux jeunes sorciers écoutèrent le récit du militaire. Ginny fronça les sourcils, démontrant son inquiétude. Neville ne parut pas surpris.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit-il. Ce sont sûrement des hommes du Ministère. Des aurors probablement.

-Aurors ? questionna Steven.

-Avant, des chasseurs de mages noirs. Maintenant, les bourreaux de la résistance. Je vais devoir me tenir tranquille un moment.

-Tant que nous sommes là, je peux me charger des courses et de tout ce que vous auriez à faire à l'extérieur. Avez-vous un peu d'argent ?

-Bien sûr, fit Neville en portant la main à sa poche, en sortant des livres sterling. Que voulez-vous faire ?

-Je vais retrouver ces deux aurors et les suivre. Il faut savoir s'ils savent que vous êtes précisément dans ce quartier où seulement dans Glasgow, voir en Ecosse. Les retrouver ne devrait pas être difficile vu leurs tenues.

-C'est souvent ça avec les sorciers. La plupart d'entre nous n'ont pas l'habitude de côtoyer des moldus. Donc les règles de l'habillement moldu, faut pas en parler à certains. Heureusement pour la résistance, nous avons pas mal d'enfants de moldus et de sang-mêlés parmi nous. Ils ont appris à ceux, comme moi, de « sang pur », comment passer inaperçu.

-Je vois. Ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner. »

Steven sortit. Ginny et Neville restèrent seuls.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, dit Neville.

-Je m'en rends compte, acquiesça Ginny. On n'a pas eu trop le temps de parler sur la route jusqu'ici. On devait rester vigilant. Je ne sais quasiment rien de lui.

-Mais tu voudrais en savoir plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Rien. A part peut-être que tu devrais penser à ce que tu vas faire dans l'avenir. Quand cette guerre sera terminée, que feras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ais jamais pensé. Avant, le seul avenir que j'imaginais était avec Harry. Mais il est mort maintenant. Alors je ne sais pas.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour l'instant dis-moi : qu'est-ce que t'as fait Malefoy ? »

Ginny n'osa pas continué à fixer son ami dans les yeux. Neville ne lui avait jamais connu une mine si mélancolique. Et il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Mais ce n'était pas la Ginny qu'il connaissait, pas celle qu'il avait invité au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pas celle qui volait si bien sur un balai durant un match de Quidditch, pas la combattante hargneuse du temps de l'AD. C'était une Ginny qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Une Ginny qui pleurait doucement.

« Je… commença t-elle. Je ne peux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je comprends. Il a dû te faire des choses horribles.

-C'est fini maintenant. Il ne peut plus rien me faire.

-Oui. Mais si jamais je le croise, je te jure que je le tuerais pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Malgré sa peine, Ginny parvint à sourire. Neville vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. C'était un ami loyal et courageux. Un véritable ami.

Steven retrouva rapidement les deux hommes. Il n'avait eu qu'à demander aux passants. Deux hommes dans des tenues aussi voyantes ne passaient pas inaperçu. Il les suivi discrètement toute la journée. Steven fut soulagé de voir qu'ils quittaient le quartier, cela voulait dire qu'ils ignoraient dans quel quartier de la ville habitait Londubat.

A la nuit tombée, il décida de rentrer chez Neville Londubat. Mais au moment où il allait faire demi-tour, les deux aurors s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle sans issue. Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'ils y faisaient. Il s'approcha discrètement et entendit des voix qu'il avait déjà entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé bande d'incapables.

-Il n'est peut-être pas ici monsieur Goyle, fit la voix de l'homme à la redingote, le ton de sa voix laissait entendre qu'il était terrifié. Le renseignement n'était sûrement pas fiable.

-Il est ici j'en suis sûr. Continuez à chercher.

-Bien monsieur.

-Et prenez aussi cette photo. Nous pensons que Ginevra Weasley doit avoir rejoint Londubat. Si vous la retrouvez, prévenez-nous et attendez qu'on vienne la chercher.

-Nous pouvons l'emmener à Azkaban nous-mêmes.

-Qui vous dit qu'elle doit aller à Azkaban ? On vous dit de la retrouver et de nous prévenir. C'est tout.

-Bien monsieur. »

Deux bruits secs, similaires à des claquements de fouet résonnèrent.

« Ils me font froid dans le dos c'est deux la, dit l'homme au maillot de basket. J'aurai dû démissionner en invoquant une raison quelconque.

-Et tu serais mort. Ce sont eux les maîtres maintenant. On ne peut qu'obéir si on veut survivre. On reprendra les recherches demain. »

Quand Steven rentra chez Londubat, il fut accueillit par Ginny et Neville et un plat chaud. Il raconta l'entrevue qu'il avait réussi à espionner.

« Crabbe et Goyle, dit Neville. Les deux chiens de garde de Malefoy. Ils sont devenus des mangemorts redoutables, comme leurs pères. Il devient urgent que vous quittiez la ville.

-Vous avez eu la réponse de vos amis ? questionna Steven.

-Oui. Ron viendra vous chercher demain soir. Le lieu de rendez-vous est un square où il y a peu de monde la nuit. Il y sera vers deux heure du matin.

-J'irais dans la journée reconnaître les lieux. Et nous irons au rendez-vous dix minutes avant. »


	6. Peur et Courage

**CHAPITRE VI : PEUR ET COURAGE**

Steven repéra les lieux. Le square lui parut bien choisi pour ne pas être vu des passants, les arbres et les haies bouchaient la vue déjà efficacement de jour. Par contre, ils ne permettaient pas d'observer les alentours. Il faudrait qu'ils soient prudents et vigilants une fois ici. Surtout qu'il ignorait jusqu'où allaient les capacités des sorciers.

Il profita de son tour en ville pour essayer de repérer les deux aurors. Mais il ne parvint pas à les retrouver.

Le soir arriva. Lorsqu'une heure du matin sonna à la pendule, Ginny et Steven se préparèrent à partir. Ils devaient se faire passer pour de simples moldus. Ginny passa un ensemble normal et cacha ses cheveux sous une capuche.

« Vous restez près de moi, fit Steven. Le mieux serait même que vous me preniez le bras pour faire croire que nous sommes un couple. Je vais garder ma tête découverte. Ainsi, ils ne chercheront certainement pas à voir qui vous êtes. Gardez la tête baissée et ne la relevez pas.

-J'ai compris, assura Ginny. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Neville. Ce dernier lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

« Fais attention à toi, dit-elle.

-Nous vivons une époque dangereuse ou faire attention n'est plus suffisant, dit-il. Mais je te promets d'être prudent au maximum possible. »

Neville se tourna vers Steven. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Prenez soin d'elle et de vous, dit Neville.

-Aussi longtemps que je serais avec elle, répondit Steven. Au revoir Neville. »

Sitôt dans la rue, Steven prit Ginny par le bras. Ils devaient traverser toute la ville. Steven reconnut dans son for intérieur que la rouquine était courageuse. Elle faisait tout son possible pour paraître le plus naturelle possible dans cette situation particulièrement stressante. Mais avec un soldat aguerri comme Steven, ce genre de chose était inutile. Il devinait sa peur. Et le fait qu'elle parvenait à la contrôler démontrait chez la jeune femme une force qu'il n'avait rencontrée que rarement.

« Ça ira, dit-il. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Je n'ai pas peur, assura t-elle. »

Steven sourit.

« Vous savez, j'ai parcouru pas mal de champs de bataille de par le monde, raconta t-il. La guerre, c'est mon métier. Et j'ai appris à reconnaître les signes de la peur chez mes ennemis, chez moi, mais aussi chez mes alliés. Quand on commande des hommes, il faut connaître l'état d'esprit de chacun d'eux à tout moment. Et pour cela, on ne peut pas leur demander directement, il faut le deviner. Un regard, un geste, un tressaillement, un mot. J'ai appris à déceler la peur. Mais également, la volonté de ne pas se laisser contrôler par elle. Vous ne vous laissez pas contrôlée par votre peur. Au contraire, je pense que vous êtes à même de vous servir d'elle. Et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Le courage.

-Oui c'est ça.

-A Poudlard, les élèves étaient séparés dans quatre maisons. L'une d'elles s'appelait Gryffondor. Les élèves y allant étaient choisis pour leur courage. Neville et moi nous y étions. Tout comme Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et beaucoup d'autres. Seulement, ils ne sont pas tous aussi courageux que Neville ou que l'était Harry.

-Je vous l'ai dit : ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Quatre maisons, pour quatre traits de personnalité je suppose. Le problème, c'est qu'il y en existe beaucoup d'autres. Et aussi, que quelqu'un, c'est un mélange de personnalités.

-C'est vrai. Je préfère penser que les quatre maisons existaient pour le championnat de quidditch.

-De quoi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de sourire devant le regard interrogateur de Steven.

Le trajet dura presque une heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du square, ils s'arrêtèrent. Prétextant devoir renouer son lacet, Steven s'agenouilla. Il regarda autour de lui discrètement. Il semblait n'y avoir personne, mais il vit quelque chose que son habitude des missions clandestines lui avait appris à distinguer. Une ombre avait bougé anormalement. Il regarda plusieurs fois par intermittences discrètes. L'ombre ne bougeait plus. Cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'il s'était trompé. Mais son instinct lui murmurait que quelqu'un les filait.

Steven se releva, se collant plus près de Ginny pour lui glisser dans l'oreille de faire exactement ce qu'il lui dirait. Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers le square. D'une œillade discrète, il vérifia s'ils étaient suivis. C'était le cas. Ils étaient deux. Etait-ce de simples braqueurs, des aurors, ou bien des mangemorts ? Dans tous les cas il fallait agir. Steven demanda à Ginny de continuer vers le lieu de rendez-vous seule. Il attendit de passer l'angle d'une haie pour ne plus être en vu, temporairement, de leurs poursuivants. Il se jeta derrière un buisson touffu. La pénombre achèverait de le cacher.

Steven sortit son pistolet. Il avait fixé au bout du canon son silencieux. D'un geste si habituel qu'il en était devenu machinal, il vérifia que l'arme était chambrée en reculant la glissière légèrement et en glissant son doigt dans la fenêtre d'éjection pour sentir la présence de la cartouche. Il tira le chien en arrière et retira la sûreté. Il était calme. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait ce métier, il avait appris à se servir du stress et à rester calme en toute circonstance. Il se souvenait encore de ses premières expériences du combat, quand la peur le dominait encore. Maintenant, c'était lui qui dominait sa peur. Quelque soit l'ennemi, il savait que tout le monde pouvait être tué au combat. Que cet ennemi possède des pouvoirs magiques ne changeait rien à cette vérité. Du moins il l'espérait…

Les deux poursuivants dépassèrent sa position. Ils étaient habillés de robes noires. Des sorciers. Ce n'étaient pas les deux aurors que Steven avait suivi la veille. Steven les avait déjà vus à Poudlard, le soir où il s'était retrouvé en Ecosse. Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Ginny quand ils la rattrapèrent.

« Weasley ! cria Goyle. »

Ginny se tourna vers eux en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

« Tu nous as fait courir espèce de garce, continua t-il. Jette ta baguette. Drago t'attend.

-Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, dit-elle.

-Je te conseille d'obéir gentiment. Il nous a dit de te ramener vivante, mais ne nous a pas précisé dans quel état. Tu n'as pas envi de souffrir avant d'être avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il va te punir. Il doit être pas mal en manque depuis ces quelques jours. Oh mais si ça se trouve tu aimes ça en plus, salope.

-Je préfère mourir. »

Un claquement de fouet retentit derrière Ginny. Une silhouette de haute stature venait d'apparaître.

« Ginny ? appela le nouvel arrivant.

-A terre Ron ! s'écria la rousse. »

Des éclairs verts déchirèrent la nuit, manquant de peu Ron.

Steven s'était glissé de buisson en buisson silencieusement. Il surgit à droite de Goyle et le plia en deux d'un puissant coup de pied à l'estomac. Il le mit KO en frappant de la base de la poignée de son pistolet. Crabbe eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers cet ennemi surprise. Il ne vit qu'une petite flamme jaillir du bout de l'objet qu'il tenait et un chuintement léger. La balle avait atteint Crabbe au milieu du visage, dans le nez, ce que les instructeurs de tir de combat appellent « zone létale haute ». Crabbe était mort, le cervelet en charpie, avant même que sa grosse carcasse ne touche le sol.

Restant totalement concentré, Steven pointa son arme sur Goyle. D'un balayage, il le désarma en envoyant sa baguette volé dans un buisson. Il recula d'un pas sans lâcher le mangemort des yeux.

« Ginny, ça va ? questionna t-il.

-Oui, rasse comme vous dîtes, fit-elle. Ron ?

-Je vais bien, fit le dernier arrivé. »

Ron vint embrasser sa sœur, heureux de la revoir en bonne santé.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais il va falloir y aller, dit Steven. »

Il tenait toujours Goyle en joue, le doigt sur la queue de détente. Il entendit Ginny et son frère se rapprocher.

« Crabbe est mort ! fit Ginny.

-Pas le choix, dit simplement Steven. Mais celui-là est toujours en vie. Que voulez-vous en faire ?

-Laissons-le.

-Non, malheureusement, le mieux est de le tuer, contredit Ron. Vous vous servez d'une arme moldue, ils croiront qu'ils ont été agressés par un voleur.

-Ce sont des méthodes de mangemorts ! se révolta Ginny. Harry n'aurait…

-Mais Harry est mort ! Et nous, nous devons gagner cette guerre. Steven Right, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Neville m'a dit que vous étiez soldat. Pouvez-vous… »

Ron ne parut pas décidé à finir sa phrase malgré ses paroles précédentes. L'arme chuinta une seconde fois. Le corps remua à peine et il n'y eut que peu de sang apparent car la balle avait pénétré précisément à la tête, au même endroit que Crabbe.

Steven scanna du regard les alentours avant de ranger son arme. Il se tourna vers Ginny. La jeune femme détourna les yeux. Steven ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Il préféra aviser le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Il était grand et arborait une chevelure rousse. Ces cheveux couleur de feu devaient être un point commun familial chez les Weasley.

« Ronald Weasley, se présenta t-il en tendant la main.

-Steven Right.

-Enchanté, malgré les circonstances. Partons immédiatement. Prenez-moi tous les deux un bras et ne me lâchez pas. »

Steven et Ginny s'exécutèrent. Il y eut comme un tourbillon devant les yeux de Steven. Ses sens étaient désorientés. Il faillit même perdre l'équilibre quand tout s'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui. Le paysage avait changé du tout au tout. Il n'était plus à Glasgow. Ils étaient dans la clairière d'une forêt aux arbres nombreux et jaunis par l'automne. Et au milieu, se dressait une maison de bois noirci.


	7. La maison dans la forêt

**CHAPITRE VII : LA MAISON DANS LA FORÊT**

La maison semblait tout droit sortie d'une version écossaise de la « Petite maison dans la prairie ». A part que la prairie était remplacée par une forêt à l'ombre protectrice. A environ cinq cents mètres vers l'est, Steven devina la surface d'un lac miroitant sous l'éclat argenté de la lune.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée. Steven retenu au dernier moment le réflexe de lever son arme. La femme qui se précipitait vers eux arborait un grand sourire. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui semblaient incoiffables. Elle prit Ginny dans ses bras sans que celle-ci ne puisse rien dire. Steven se demanda un instant si elle était consentante dans cette démonstration sentimentale tant cela parut soudain à ses yeux. Mais il fut rassuré en voyant les bras de la rouquine entourer la brune en retour.

« Oh Ginny ! fit la brune en s'éloignant enfin de Ginny. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir en bonne santé !

-Moi aussi, sourit Ginny.

-Chérie, si on rentrait, fit Ron. La soirée n'a pas été de tout repos.

-Que s'est-il passé ? questionna la brune.

-Hermione, gronda doucement Ron. A l'intérieur. »

Hermione acquiesça et tous entrèrent dans la maison.

A l'intérieur, la décoration était assez simple : quelques meubles, pas de télévision, juste un poste radio de vieille facture. Des photos s'animaient dans leurs cadres. Steven avait déjà vu des photos animées chez Neville et le jeune homme lui avait expliqué que c'était ainsi chez les sorciers. La plupart des photos représentaient des gens roux possédant divers autres traits communs avec les deux Weasley qu'il avait près de lui. Steven remarqua quand même quelques photos non-animées. Hermione y posait auprès de gens qui devaient être ses parents. Il en déduisit que la jeune femme était d'origine moldue.

Ginny s'était arrêtée devant une photo. Elle se saisit du cadre pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux. Finalement, elle la reposa et alla rejoindre son frère et sa belle-sœur dans le séjour. Steven la suivit mais s'arrêta un instant devant la photo que la rouquine avait regardé. Elle représentait plusieurs adolescents. Steven reconnut Ron, Hermione, Ginny et le visage plus lunaire que maintenant de Neville. D'autres étaient totalement inconnu au sergent, comme cette fille blonde aux yeux rêveurs. Tous entouraient un jeune homme souriant mais dont le regard laissait présager que sa tâche serait ardue. Il avait des cheveux en batailles et des lunettes rondes. Etait-ce le fameux Harry Potter dont lui avait parlé Ginny et Neville ?

Steven rejoignit les Weasley. Il s'assit sur le canapé et accepta poliment la tasse de thé que lui tendait Hermione. Ron venait de finir de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. A l'annonce de la mort de Crabbe et Goyle, elle pâlit :

« Les mangemorts vont nous le faire payer, dit-elle.

-Ils croiront qu'ils ont été agressés par des moldus, assura Ron. Après tout, ils ont été tués avec une arme à feu.

-C'est donc vous le moldu qui serait apparu dans Poudlard, fit Hermione.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ? questionna Steven.

-Avouez que c'est difficile à croire. J'ai fais quelques recherches en vous attendant et je n'ai rien trouvé. Il est déjà impossible à un sorcier de transplaner à Poudlard, l'école est protégée par un enchantement anti-transplanage qui date des Fondateurs. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous aurait transporté sur des milliers de kilomètres jusque là. Le transplanage a ses limites : on ne peut pas parcourir plus d'une certaine distance et ce à cause de la puissance limitée du flux magique dans un individu. Alors chez un moldu ne possédant aucun flux d'énergie magique, le transfert de matière le long des flux énergétiques terrestres qui est l'effet du transplanage n'est pas possible.

-Je vois. Je vois que je n'ai absolument rien compris.

-Moi non plus mais j'ai l'habitude, sourit Ron.

-En clair, c'est comme si vous vouliez vous déplacer en train, que vous avez les rails mais pas de roues ni de moteur.

-Dans ce cas là, il n'y a plus qu'à marcher, plaisanta Steven. »

Ginny ricana doucement.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer, dit Hermione. Soit vous mentez mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, soit c'est une forme de magie que je ne connais pas.

-Pourquoi vous pensez que je ne mens pas ? questionna Steven.

-Je sais que vous êtes bien un moldu car vous n'avez aucun mouvement d'énergie magique en vous, je le sentirais. Et nous connaissons assez les mangemorts pour savoir que jamais ils ne feraient appel à un moldu pour nous débusquer. Ils sont trop fiers de leur nature de Sorcier pour ça.

-Et l'Imperium ? ajouta Ron. Tu y as pensé ?

-Oui. Je le sentirais aussi, et puis maintenir un Imperium sur quelqu'un qui transplane n'ait pas donné à tout le monde. Et pour venir ici, tu as fait un transplanage d'escorte. Dîtes-moi où vous étiez avant de vous retrouver à Poudlard et ce que vous faisiez dans les moindres détails. Je dois tous savoir, je découvrirais peut-être ce qui s'est passé.

-Chérie, interrompit Ron. Et si tu attendais demain pour ton interrogatoire. Ils n'ont pas dormi et la soirée a été riche en émotion.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Je sais. Montre à Ginny sa chambre. Je m'occupe de Right. »

Hermione guida Ginny jusqu'à une chambre.

« Ce n'est pas très grand mais tu y seras bien, dit Hermione.

-Merci, fit Ginny.

-C'est normal voyons. »

Hermione allait sortir quand elle perçut le bruit d'un sanglot étouffé. Ginny pleurait. Hermione vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? interrogea la brune.

-Rien, c'est le fait d'être de nouveau entouré de vous deux. Ça fait du bien.

-Alors pourquoi pleurs-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur je crois, que ça ne dure pas et que Malefoy me reprenne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-Il… il m'a… il a abusé de moi. Il disait que c'était pour se venger d'Harry. J'étais devenue un objet de vengeance pour lui. Il m'a violée. Au début c'était presque tous les jours. Et après, il a commencé à se lasser. Mais quand il était en colère, il recommençait. Et quand il n'arrivait pas à bander, il me frappait. Ça durait parfois des heures. J'ai cru que ça ne se finirait jamais. »

Ginny n'avait cessé de pleurer en racontant son calvaire. Hermione l'avait poussée doucement jusqu'au lit sans relâcher son étreinte. La rouquine continua de pleurer durant plusieurs minutes.

« J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, continua t-elle. Mais Crabbe et Goyle m'ont poursuivie. Je ne voulais plus revenir en arrière. Si je m'étais laissée reprendre, il m'aurait puni. Et c'est en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard que je suis tombée sur Steven. Il a braqué son arme sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a eu que quelques secondes pour se décider, mais il a choisi de m'aider en me cachant. Puis nous nous sommes enfuis.

-Ce Steven a fait le bon choix, dit Hermione. Nous lui devons beaucoup. Je ferais tout pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui.

-Merci.

-Dors maintenant. »

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle. Son mari et elle se doutait de quelque chose comme ça. Avec Malefoy, il valait mieux toujours penser au pire. Mais l'entendre par la bouche même de Ginny était pire encore. Elle tenta inutilement de sécher les larmes qui coulaient maintenant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les avait retenues pour ne pas s'ajouter à celles de Ginny.

Hermione alla rejoindre Ron dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme était déjà sous les couvertures mais ne dormait pas, attendant patiemment son épouse. Elle passa sa chemise de nuit et vint se blottir à côté de lui. Ron la sentit frémir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il.

-C'est Ginny, elle a pleuré. Malefoy, il…

-Je vois, interrompit Ron pour ne pas forcer Hermione à le répéter. Quelle ordure. Si je le croise, je le tue. Et n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais pareil. Et je suis sûre que Neville doit vouloir la même chose. Il a dû deviner ce que Ginny a subit.

-Alors Malefoy a du souci à se faire. Ce Steven ne doit rien savoir pour le moment je pense.

-Tu crois qu'il chercherait aussi à tuer Malefoy ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il a quand même sauvé Ginny deux fois si on compte ce soir. Il pourrait nous être utile. Nous verrons ça demain. Bonne nuit. »

Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à son mari en l'embrassant.

Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione demanda à Steven de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne se retrouve à Poudlard. Elle voulait tout savoir, y-compris les sensations et les sentiments qu'avaient ressenti le soldat à ces moments là. Ginny et Ron écoutèrent également. Au début, le frère et la sœur se contentèrent de coups d'œil interrogatifs quand le sergent faisait allusion à quelque chose de typiquement moldu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ne voulant pas déranger Steven dans son récit et Hermione dans son audition. Mais la curiosité l'emportant, ils se mirent à l'interrompre régulièrement. Hermione dut leur dire plusieurs fois de se taire. Mais elle dut, elle aussi, poser quelques questions quand Steven en venait à utiliser des termes typiquement militaires.

Pour illustrer son propos, Steven présenta ses armes : son fusil d'assaut M4, son pistolet MEU(SOC), ses grenades et même son couteau de combat. Il revêtit son gilet de combat et mima les différentes actions et positions qu'il avait effectuées lors de l'opération. Ron était visiblement impressionné et alors qu'ils allaient passer à table pour le déjeuner, Ginny le surprit entrain d'imiter les mouvements de Steven.

Après le repas, Hermione s'isola pour réfléchir au problème. Seul Ron put aller la voir pour lui apporter du thé et des biscuits. La jeune femme ne réapparut que le soir.

« Je suis désolée, fit-elle. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment. Je vais devoir faire appel à certains de nos amis qui, je l'espère, auront la solution dans un de leurs livres.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous trouviez tout de suite, assura Steven.

-J'ai préparé le dîner, annonça Ginny. Mais où est Ron ? Il ne rate jamais un repas.

-Il est allé en ville pour voir si nous n'avions pas de messages, expliqua Hermione. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Des messages ?

-Quand quelqu'un de la résistance veut nous contacter, il laisse un message dans un endroit précis à la ville. Les hiboux de la résistance savent où déposer les lettres.

-Une sorte de BLM version sorcière, fit Steven.

-BLM ? questionna Hermione.

-Une boîte aux lettres morte, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les lieux où on laisse des messages et du ravitaillement pour une unité infiltrée en territoire ennemi pour qu'elle vienne les chercher plus tard.

-Pourquoi morte ? interrogea Ginny.

-On dit ça parce qu'il n'y a personne de vivant pour garder le contenue de la BLM et s'assurer que ce n'est pas l'ennemi qui s'en empare. »

Ron entra en trombe dans la maison. Il avait visiblement courut depuis la ville. Il tenta désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

-Neville, parvint-il à souffler. Il a des problèmes. »


	8. Sans faille

**CHAPITRE VIII : SANS FAILLE**

Ron s'assit à la table pour pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il avait compris du message de Neville. Ginny, Hermione et Steven l'écoutaient attentivement.

« Neville voulait se tenir tranquille durant quelques temps, à cause des aurors et mangemorts que vous aviez repéré à Glasgow, raconta Ron. C'est pourquoi il restait le plus possible cloîtré chez lui. Mais il devait faire quelques courses quand même. Et alors qu'il était juste allé à l'épicerie du quartier, il a repéré Nott. Le fils.

-Les Nott sont une famille de mangemorts de la pire espèce, précisa Hermione pour Steven. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire à Glasgow ?

-Il n'y était pas seul, continua Ron. Il y avait aussi Macnair, Mulciber et même Parkinson fille.

-Autant de mangemorts, ce n'est pas possible !

-Neville a juste eu le temps d'envoyer le message et de s'enfermer chez lui. Mais il est sûr d'avoir été repéré. Il pense que les mangemorts se doutent que la mort de Crabbe et Goyle n'est pas uniquement d'origine moldue.

-C'est possible, dit Steven. Ils se doutaient déjà de la présence de membres de la résistance à Glasgow. Crabbe et Goyle avaient été envoyés pour débusquer le principal contact. Même si j'ai utilisé mes armes pour les éliminer, n'importe qui penseraient que la possibilité que ça soit une mise en scène de l'ennemi existe. C'est ce que je penserais moi dans une telle situation. Il faut que Neville quitte Glasgow au plus vite.

-Il ne peut utiliser aucun moyen magique sans se faire repérer, expliqua Hermione

-Il ne peut pas transplaner ici ? questionna Ginny.

-Par sécurité, aucun membre de la résistance ne connait ce lieu, dit Hermione. S'il avait pu transplaner ailleurs, il l'aurait déjà fait et nous aurait contactés. Je suppose que le quartier a été placé sous anti-transplanage dés que les mangemorts ont repéré Neville. Il ne peut pas utiliser de portoloin sans donner sa position et il n'a pas de cheminée. Sortir en balai même sous le couvert d'un sortilège de désillusion n'est pas sûr.

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris à tout ça, dit Steven. Mais il semble que nos options soient limitées. La seule que je crois possible est de me laisser faire.

-Vous ! s'exclama Ron. Mais vous n'êtes pas de la résistance ! Vous n'êtes même pas sorcier.

-Je sais, mais justement, ils ne s'attendront sûrement pas à un moldu. J'ai une dette envers Neville, je ne vais pas le laisser dans la merde.

-Vous pensez y arriver ?

-Je connais les lieux. Et j'ai déjà pratiqué ce genre d'opération de récupération. Jamais seul mais là, il le faudra bien.

-Je peux vous accompagner, affirma Ron.

-Non, je m'en sortirais mieux tout seul. Je vais utiliser des savoir-faire que vous ne maîtrisez pas dans une situation qui n'autorise pas l'approximation. Et puis, la discrétion est une variable essentielle à la réussite. Mais vous aurez un rôle à jouer. Un rôle important. »

Steven prépara son équipement le reste de la journée. Il préférait attendre la nuit pour agir. Il vérifia la position de son matériel sur son gilet de combat ainsi que l'autonomie restante de sa monoculaire d'intensification de lumière. Il fit le point de ses munitions. Il lui restait huit chargeurs de trente cartouches pour son M4 et six pour son MEU(SOC) pistol. Au niveau explosif, il ne lui restait que deux grenades offensives. Pour le reste, il avait deux fumigènes. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile en cas d'affrontement. Il pouvait revêtir sa tenue de combat, beaucoup de civils portaient des treillis, mais pour une discrétion plus efficace, il serait plus sage que seul son pantalon soit visible. Il demanda à Hermione si elle avait un grand et ample manteau dans le style imperméable. Elle en avait un vieux qui avait appartenu à un certain Alastor Fol'œil Maugrey. Sous ce manteau, Steven pouvait cacher son gilet de combat et son M4 dans son dos.

« Si vous tirez avec vos armes, les mangemorts vous repèreront tout de suite, fit remarquer Hermione.

-C'est pourquoi je vais me servir de ça, expliqua Steven en sortant de son gilet deux cylindres d'une dizaine de centimètres de longueur chacun mais possédant un diamètre différent. Ce sont des réducteurs de son, on appelle ça couramment des silencieux. Ils atténuent la déflagration des coups de feu. J'en ais un pour mon pistolet et un pour mon M4. »

Steven plaça les deux silencieux à l'extrémité des armes. Il dissimula le M4 dans son dos sous le manteau. Le MEU(SOC) pistol fut glissé dans une poche intérieure. Il vérifia s'il avait accès rapidement à son couteau de combat et à ses grenades en cas de problème.

« Je suis prêt, annonça le sergent. »

Au moment de rejoindre Ron au centre du salon, Ginny s'approcha. Steven la regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Faîtes attention, fit-elle simplement.

-Tout ira bien, assura t-il. Je vous ramènerais Neville sain et sauf.

-Mais revenez aussi.

-C'est bien mon attention. »

Steven rejoignit Ron et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il regarda une dernière fois Ginny avant de disparaître.

Hermione s'approcha de sa belle-sœur et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

« Il est courageux, dit la brune.

-Oui. On peut lui faire confiance. Il ramènera Neville. Et lui aussi reviendra. »

Steven avait demandé à Ron de transplaner dans un terrain vague qu'il avait repéré non-loin du quartier où habitait Neville.

« Cachez-vous là, ordonna le sergent. Si quelqu'un arrive, ne bougez pas. Si vous l'identifiez comme un ennemi, n'hésitez pas et cachez le corps.

-Comment je saurais que c'est vous ? questionna Ron.

-Le mot de passe sera « aigle ». Je le dirai en arrivant. Vous pourrez alors sortir.

-D'accord. »

Steven laissa Ron et se dirigea d'un pas normal vers la ville. Inutile de courir, c'était le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention. Il marcha durant presque trois quarts d'heure. Il ralentit quand il arriva aux abords du pâté de maison où vivait Neville. Il s'arrêta dans un coin sombre pour observer la zone. Les passants étaient rares. En se déplaçant dans la rue donnant sur la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Neville, il repéra deux hommes habillés de longues tenues noires. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Steven décida de s'approcher. Les deux hommes discutaient à voix basses mais le soldat parvint à s'approcher assez près sans se faire repérer pour pouvoir comprendre.

« Dans combien de temps on passe à l'action ? questionna l'un des deux.

-Il faut d'abord qu'on sache exactement dans quel appartement il est. Le Maître veut que l'on soit discret pour ne pas alerter d'éventuels autres ennemis qui vivraient dans ce quartier. »

Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas encore repéré précisément Neville.

Steven s'éloigna aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. C'est alors qu'il vit une autre équipe placé en faction au bout de la rue. Les deux binômes avaient contact visuel l'une avec l'autre. Il ne pourrait en éliminer une sans alerter l'autre. Il ne passerait pas par devant. Restait à savoir si la porte de derrière était aussi bien surveillé que celle de devant.

La chance était avec lui, il ne repéra qu'un seul binôme. Il leur passa devant sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il ressemblait à n'importe quel moldu. Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas d'autres binômes cachés. Une fois vérifié qu'il pouvait agir, il retourna, le plus naturellement du monde, vers les deux sorciers. Il se dirigea directement vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda agressivement un des mangemorts. »

Steven regarda attentivement leurs mains, aucun n'avait sa baguette sortie. Il ne devait leur en laisser le temps. D'un geste vif, il dégaina son pistolet. Deux chuintements discrets se firent entendre et les corps s'effondrèrent. D'un scanning rapide dans la rue, Steven vérifia que son action était passée inaperçue. Il rangea son arme et tira les corps à l'abri des regards.

Il regarda un moment les deux cadavres. Il en avait tué tant, des hommes dans sa carrière. Et maintenant, il participait à une guerre qui ne le concernait pas directement. A la réflexion, aucune guerre à laquelle il avait participé ne le concernait directement. Aucun des ennemis qu'il avait éliminé ne s'en était pris à lui, sa famille ou ses amis. Ses chefs, les dirigeants de son pays lui ordonnaient et lui agissait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et dans ce métier, il avait appris à être sans faille. Ne se laissant jamais emporté par les scrupules. A la réflexion, c'était la première fois qu'il tuait pour sauver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mis à part ses compagnons d'arme de son unité. La première fois qu'il tuait sans que ce soit pour se protéger ou pour obéir à un ordre. Il devait continuer à être sans aucune faille. Il savait que trop qu'un seul moment de faiblesse pouvait entraîner la mort d'alliés ou de soi.

Steven se dirigea sans précipitation jusqu'à la petite porte donnant sur la cour intérieure de l'immeuble. Son arme à la main, cachée sous son manteau, il scruta le moindre recoin pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un, il devrait sûrement l'éliminer. Il espérait juste pouvoir identifier rapidement sa cible pour ne pas tuer un moldu innocent. Mais la chance était avec lui : personne.

Il monta les escaliers de la même façon, lançant des œillades aux angles des murs pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Il vérifia entièrement l'étage de Neville. Par une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, il put voir que le binôme qui montait la garde devant n'avait pas bougé. Son forfait n'avait donc pas encore été découvert. Il devait faire vite.

Steven frappa à la porte de Neville. Pas de réponse. Il devait faire le mort pour ne pas recevoir de visite impromptue de ses ennemis. Steven frappa de nouveau.

« Neville, c'est Steven, dit-il sans hausser la voix. »

Le cliquetis du verrou se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Neville pointait sa baguette sur Steven. Il regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir. Dés qu'il fut sûr qu'il était seul, il le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Steven, je suis content de vous revoir, fit Neville. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Je viens vous chercher, expliqua Steven. J'ai convaincu Ron, Hermione et Ginny que ce serait plus prudent de me laisser faire. Après tout, les mangemorts ne me connaissent pas. Et c'est un peu de ma faute, j'ai tué deux d'entre eux en quittant Glasgow.

-Crabbe et Goyle.

-Plus deux ce soir. Ils surveillaient l'accès de derrière. Il nous faut partir au plus vite. Pour le moment la voie est libre mais je ne sais pas si elle va le rester longtemps. Habillez-vous en moldu en vous cachant la tête sous une capuche. On va faire comme avec Ginny. Gardez votre baguette à porté de main. Au cas où. »

Neville se prépara rapidement. Steven regarda par les fenêtres de l'appartement sans rien voir de spécial. Une fois prêt, Steven donna ses dernières instructions à Neville :

« Faites ce que je dis quand je le dis. Et surtout, restez naturel. On y va. »

Les deux hommes descendirent prudemment les escaliers et traversèrent la cour intérieure. Steven jeta un coup d'œil rapide et discret dans la rue. Personne. Ils sortirent et prirent la direction par laquelle Steven était arrivée. Ils devaient passer le carrefour sans attirer l'attention du binôme surveillant l'entrée principale. Pour cela, le mieux était de passer sans regarder dans leur direction, comme des passants ordinaires. Il donna ses instructions à Neville et ils se lancèrent sans attendre.

Steven sentait le poids du regard des deux mangemorts sur eux. Ils ne devaient pas se retourner. Il entendit des pas derrière eux. L'un des hommes du binôme allait sûrement vers la rue de derrière. Ces mangemorts étaient un peu comme des militaires : quand y a un doute, il n'y a pas de doute. Ce qui signifie vérifier au moindre doute. Il ferait de même.

« Tenez-vous prêt à courir, murmura t-il à Neville. Restez à la même vitesse pour le moment. »

Il ne leur restait que quelques secondes avant que le mangemort ne découvre les corps ou du moins l'absence de ses collègues à leur poste. Steven bascula son M4 devant. Il vérifia d'un geste rapide et mécanique que son arme était chambrée. Une vieille habitude pour ne pas se retrouver, comme un con, à aligner l'ennemi et ne pas pouvoir tirer. Il laissa passer Neville devant lui en ralentissant et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Un seul était parti voir dans la rue de derrière. Il leur tournait le dos. C'était une occasion à ne pas laisser passer, cela permettrait de gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Steven fit demi-tour en épaulant son M4, visant celui qui était resté dans la rue de devant. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que la balle ne lui traverse le crâne, répandant sa cervelle sur le mur derrière lui. Sûr de son tir, Steven aligna ses organes de visée sur le second qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il n'avait même pas entendu le corps de son comparse s'effondrer. Un second coup étouffé par le silencieux chuinta. Cette fois-ci, la balle entra par l'arrière du crâne et ressortit par le nez. Mais le résultat fut le même.

Steven entendit des pas précipités. Le dernier binôme qu'il avait repéré en arrivant avait sûrement vu le premier tomber. Steven ne pouvait être sûr qu'il n'en restait que deux.

« On se barre, dit-il en se mettant à courir. »

Etait-il parvenu à se mettre hors de vu avant que les mangemorts n'atteignent le carrefour ? Il ne pouvait en être sûr et vérifier en se retournant serait perdre du temps et prendre un risque. Le bruit d'une poubelle renversée lui fit penser qu'ils étaient bel et bien poursuivis. Mais le bruit semblait encore assez lointain. Il pourrait sûrement tenter quelque chose. Sans prévenir, Steven tira Neville dans une ruelle non éclairée. Il le poussa derrière un conteneur poubelle et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger ni de faire du bruit.

Steven se planqua derrière l'angle donnant sur la rue principale. Il perçut le bruit de deux hommes courants. Il les vit passer devant lui. Ils couraient, baguettes à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, essoufflés.

« Où sont-ils passés ? fit l'un des deux. Et comment un de ces résistants sait-il utiliser une arme moldu ?

-Sûrement un sale sang-de-bourbe, dit l'autre. Ils ont même perdu la fierté d'être sorcier. Il faut les retrouver. Sinon, le maître sera mécontent.

-Appelons les autres.

-Pour un traître à son sang et un sang-de-bourbe ? Ce serait la honte pour nous.

-Il a quand même tué quatre des nôtres ce soir. Plus Crabbe et Goyle.

-C'étaient des idiots. On vaut plus qu'eux.

-Pas sûr, lança Steven. »

Le premier chuintement de l'arme fut accompagné du bruit sourd d'un corps s'effondrant. Le deuxième fut accompagné d'un cri de douleur. La plainte fit sortir Neville de sa cachette.

Un seul des deux mangemort était mort. Le second était tombé à genoux, se tenant une main ensanglantée. Steven le tenait en joue, prêt à tirer au moindre geste suspect.

« Putain qui êtes-vous ? questionna le mangemort.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, dit Steven. Combien êtes-vous à Glasgow pour arrêter Neville ?

-Nous étions douze au total. »

D'un rapide calcul mental, Steven en conclut qu'il en restait six.

« Où sont-ils ?

-Pas loin, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper. Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait au sang-de-bourbe comme toi.

-C'est quoi un sang-de-bourbe ?

-Ce sont des sorciers nés de parents moldus, expliqua Neville. Certains sang-pur se croient supérieurs aux autres sorciers.

-Je vois. Votre communauté n'est pas si éloignée de la notre finalement.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda le mangemort.

-Un moldu qui s'est perdu. »

Sans aucun scrupule, Steven exécuta le mangemort. D'un coup de baguette, Neville cacha les corps dans la ruelle.

De curieux bruits parvinrent aux oreilles de Steven. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait faire ce genre de bruit mais une chose était sûre : ça s'approchait. Ils se mirent à courir. Steven jeta des œillades au dessus de son épaule. Il vit des ombres fugaces mais aucune cible clairement définie sur laquelle tirer. Un craquement attira son attention. Il venait d'au dessus, d'un toit. Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'un éclair vert fusa vers lui. Il se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. Neville répliqua en levant sa baguette.

« Stupefix ! cria t-il. »

Un rayon rouge surgit et vint frapper l'ennemi qui bascula dans le vide. Un rayon de même couleur, venant de l'autre côté de la rue, manqua de peu Neville. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Steven qui contre-attaqua d'une doublette, deux tirs enchaînés sans temps mort. Touché en pleine poitrine, le mangemort vacilla et chuta.

« On continue ! lança Steven. »

Ils continuèrent à courir. Steven se retournait quelque fois pour tirer quelques cartouches. Il ne toucha aucun des poursuivants mortellement mais les balles ricochèrent près d'eux. Un hurlement de douleur retentit, un ennemi devait avoir été blessé.

Combien de temps dura la course effrénée ? Peu importe. Ils arrivèrent au terrain vague où attendait Ron. Steven s'arrêta et se posta derrière un arbre.

« Continuez, lança t-il à Neville. Ron n'est plus très loin. Dîtes « aigle » pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette. Je vais les retenir. »

Steven tira dés qu'il vit les mangemorts apparaître. Un tomba foudroyé. Les autres se cachèrent.

Une minute plus tard, Steven sentit Ron et Neville arriver dans son dos.

« Steven, il faut y aller, dit Ron. Ils ne peuvent pas nous suivre en transplanage.

-OK, acquiesça Steven. Juste un dernier cadeau pour nos amis. »

Steven sortit une grenade de son gilet de combat. D'un geste presque mécanique tellement il avait été répété, il la dégoupilla et la lança. Il obligea Neville et Ron à se coucher. L'explosion retentit. Neville et Ron semblait surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Un mangemort surgi des buissons totalement hébété et vacillant. Du sang maculait son visage. Steven tira pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

« Si on y allait, dit-il. »


	9. Les raisons de combattre

**NDA :** Désolé de l'attente pour ce nouveau chapitre du « Soldat » mais je suis actuellement au Gabon pour raison professionnelle. Avec le départ, et les difficultés à trouver une liaison internet, cela explique ce retard et le fait que les prochaines publications seront parfois irrégulières. Je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension.

**CHAPITRE IX : LES RAISONS DE COMBATTRE**

Ginny et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de prendre Neville dans leurs bras quand ils arrivèrent à la maison. Neville ne se défendit pas, content d'être l'objet de tant d'attention. Steven alla déposer son matériel dans un coin. Il retira les chargeurs de ses armes ainsi que la cartouche restée en chambre. Il dévissa les silencieux. Par des gestes précis et sûrs, il démonta les armes pour nettoyer les chambres et vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours en état de fonctionner. Ron ne put s'empêcher de l'observer attentivement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les armes étaient remontées.

« Impressionnantes, ces armes moldues, dit Ron. Plus efficaces que nos baguettes pour tuer.

-Mais vos baguettes n'ont pas besoin d'être rechargées ni entretenues, dit Steven. Et vous avez à votre disposition un choix conséquent de…

-Sortilèges, enchantements et maléfices.

-Oui.

-Mais il nous faut incanter, la plupart du temps. Enfin, vous avez réussi à sauver Neville. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants.

-De rien.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous nous tutoyer ? demanda Ron.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Steven.

-Combien as-tu tué de mangemorts ce soir ?

-J'en ai compté huit pour moi, un pour Neville. Mais avec ma grenade, peut-être un de plus. Et je pense en avoir blessé un en tirant au jugé durant la fuite.

-Donc neuf sûrs. Voldemort va savoir que nous sommes encore là et penser que nous avons durci le combat. Nous n'avons pas mené d'action d'éclat depuis longtemps. Nous attendions une occasion qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. D'une certaine manière, ton arrivée va nous sortir de notre torpeur.

-Je suis d'accord, intervint Neville. Ton arrivée a été providentielle. Tu permets que je te tutoie moi aussi ?

-Bien sûr, fit Steven. Mais je ne compte pas rester. Dés que ta femme aura trouvé le moyen de me renvoyer là où je dois être, il faudra que je parte.

-Nous en sommes conscients, assura Ron. Nous ne te demanderons rien de plus. Après tout, ce n'est pas ta guerre. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour nous.

-Steven, fit une voix derrière lui. »

Steven se retourna et s'arrêta sur les yeux noisette de Ginny. La rouquine lui souriait timidement.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé Neville, dit-elle simplement.

-J'avais une dette envers lui, répondit Steven. Comme envers vous tous. »

Steven bailla largement.

« Je vais dormir, annonça t-il. A demain. »

Ginny le suivit des yeux. Ron invita Neville à se restaurer. Hermione s'approcha de sa belle-sœur.

« C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle.

-Oui, acquiesça la rousse.

-Tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur lui à Poudlard.

-Je n'aurais pas pu m'enfuir sans ce hasard. Mais je commence même à me demander si c'est vraiment un hasard. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en le destin, mais je ne trouve pas d'autres explications.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce que tu ressens n'est pas dû à une force extérieure.

-Ce que je ressens ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il te plait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois, oui. Mais Harry…

-Harry n'est plus là, coupa Hermione. Tu dois penser à toi de nouveau. Je sais que tu aimais Harry et que tu garderas le souvenir de ce sentiment toute ta vie. Mais tu ne dois pas t'interdire d'autres sentiments pour autant.

-Tu as raison. Comme d'habitude. Mais Steven ne ressent peut-être rien pour moi ?

-Pour ça, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. »

Le lendemain matin, Steven se leva tôt malgré la courte nuit. Vieille habitude de soldat. Personne d'autre n'était levé. Steven sortit profiter de la fraîcheur matinale. Il fit quelques mouvements d'échauffement et fit du renforcement musculaire. Quelques séries de pompes, d'abdominaux et même des tractions en se suspendant à la branche d'un arbre. Ensuite, il fit du shadow, se battant à mains nues contre un adversaire inexistant. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Ginny qui l'observait.

Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers la maison pour rentrer. Il lui sourit. Ginny lui répondit pareillement.

« Impressionnant, dit-elle.

-Juste quelques petits enchaînements pour réveiller le corps de bon matin, fit-il. Ça me détend. Après la soirée d'hier, j'en avais besoin.

-Je pensais que vous étiez habitué à ce genre de chose.

-On ne s'habitue jamais vraiment à risquer sa vie et à tuer. Disons juste, qu'on s'habitue à la sensation. Mais elle ne nous quitte jamais vraiment.

-Cette sensation, c'est la peur ?

-Oui et non. C'est un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Cela peut sembler malsain mais au bout d'un moment, on a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se passer de ce cocktail. Et on se surprend à attendre comme un gosse la prochaine fois qu'on ira au combat.

-Je sais que pour nous c'est différend. Nous ne souhaitons que vivre en paix. Nous espérons tous qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres guerres après celle-ci.

-Je l'espère pour vous. Vous avez de la chance. Vous vous battez pour une cause que vous avez choisie. Pour les vôtres.

-Et pas vous ?

-Je me bats pour les causes des dirigeants de mon pays. A chaque fois je me dis que c'est pour protéger mon pays et son peuple. Mais même pour ça je ressens de plus en plus de lassitude à me battre. Il va être temps pour moi de raccrocher.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous vous battez ?

-Trop longtemps. »

Un silence s'installa. Ginny ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se contenta de lui proposer de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Steven accepta mais commença par faire un détour par la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de la sueur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il trouva Ginny seule. Elle agitait sa baguette par des mouvements rapides et précis. Du café jaillit pour venir remplir une tasse qui elle-même vint se poser sur la table. Des tartines grillées se couvrirent de beurre sans aide et se placèrent juste à côté de la tasse.

« Voulez-vous du jus de citrouille ? questionna Ginny.

-Avec plaisir, acquiesça Steven. »

Un verre plein vint immédiatement rejoindre la tablée.

« Impressionnant, dit-il.

-C'était ma mère l'experte ménagère à la maison. Elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi comme tâche avec sa baguette. Elle faisait souvent tout en même temps. Obligé avec sept enfants et un mari.

-Sept !

-Oui. Mais à part Ron et moi, et un autre que je ne citerai pas, ils sont tous morts.

-Un que vous ne voulez pas citer ?

-Mon frère Percy, il est passé à l'ennemi. Pourtant, on a cru qu'il était des nôtres quand il est venu participer à la bataille de Poudlard. Mais quand la mort d'Harry a été annoncée, il a aussitôt retourné sa veste.

-Je ne le connais pas, mais peut-être voulait-il seulement protéger sa famille en faisant ça.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'a rien fait quand ils ont capturé Georges et qu'ils l'ont exécuté pour l'exemple. Et avant l'exécution, il n'a rien fait pour dissuader Charlie de risquer sa vie en tentant de le libérer. Charlie y a perdu la vie. Et il n'a pas prévenu Bill et sa femme Fleur que les mangemorts allaient venir chez eux pour les tuer. Fleur était enceinte. Et nos parents ! Traqués comme des animaux jusqu'à être capturés et exécuté comme Georges ! Et je me demande même s'il a vraiment rien pu faire durant la bataille pour éviter la mort de Fred ! »

La voix de Ginny trahissait son énervement et sa tristesse. Elle pleurait. Steven se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la soutenir. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre l'épaule de l'américain.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment. Mais Hermione entra et ils se séparèrent avant d'être vu ainsi. Ginny avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Le reste de la journée fut tranquille. Ginny essayait de ne pas rester trop longtemps en présence du soldat car elle sentait une chaleur s'emparer de ses entrailles à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient.

Le soir, Neville repartit. Il allait rejoindre d'autres résistants cachés en Irlande. Il embrassa ses amis avant de partir. Lorsqu'il arriva à Steven, il lui dit :

« Merci encore une fois pour tout.

-C'est normal, répondit simplement Steven.

-Veille bien sur Ginny.

-Je ferai ce que je peux.

-Je ne parle pas vis-à-vis des mangemorts. »

Laissant Steven dans l'expectative, Neville repartit.

Ce soir là, Hermione et Ron devaient se rendre chez des amis moldus en ville. Si au début de la résistance ce genre d'actions avait pour but de les cacher en les faisant passer pour des gens comme les autres, ils avaient fini par se lier réellement d'amitié avec les habitants. Ils laissèrent donc Ginny et Steven seuls.

Ils partagèrent un dîner simple mais chaleureux. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision. La maison devait au maximum passé pour une habitation moldue. Ginny ne connaissait pas vraiment ce genre de soirée. Elle était fascinée par cette fenêtre où des gens s'animaient. Le film racontait l'histoire d'une guerre. Mais une guerre dans l'espace. Les armes utilisées ressemblaient à celles de Steven mais elles tiraient des rayons de lumière. Et parfois, les protagonistes parlaient d'un pouvoir étrange appelé « la Force ». Était-ce une forme de sorcellerie ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Ginny au moment où un des personnages devait se faire congeler. Les adieux avec la femme qu'il aimait avaient été courts mais émouvants.

Lorsque le film se termina, Ginny remarqua qu'elle avait pris la main de Steven sans s'en rendre compte. Elle regarda leurs doigts entremêlés durant quelques instants et la retira.

« Pardon, fit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Ça m'a fait du bien. Votre main était chaude. »

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes.

« Ce film était bien, dit Ginny. C'était une guerre mais il y avait autre chose. Et puis ils avaient une bonne raison de se battre. Comme nous.

-Il y a toujours de bonnes raisons de se battre. Tout dépend juste de notre point de vu. Vous avez une bonne raison de vous battre. Mais selon vos ennemis, elle ne l'est pas et ce sont leurs raisons qui priment.

-Vous disiez que vos raisons de vous battre étaient celle de vos dirigeants.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le patriotisme. Une notion qui a été trop de fois détournée. Mon combat est peut-être injustifié. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus pourquoi combattre dans mon monde. Alors qu'ici, je me suis trouvé des raisons personnelles et bien plus justifiées pour combattre. La Liberté, mais surtout vous tous. Je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti de l'amitié. Et puis il y a vous Ginny.

-Moi ? »

Steven lui reprit la main, caressant son dos de ses doigts.

« Je veux que vous viviez dans un monde en paix, dit-il. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas aider à le construire. Mais je peux aider à abattre celui en guerre. »

Les pensés se bousculaient dans la tête de Ginny. Elle se souvenait d'Harry mais également des paroles d'Hermione. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était sûre qu'on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout de l'Ecosse. Elle se rapprocha de Steven et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Elle murmura un « merci ». Puis, sans attendre elle s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa.

Ce soir là, ils se couchèrent dans le même lit mais ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser que vaincu par la fatigue.


	10. La Résistance

**CHAPITRE X : LA RESISTANCE**

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se leva la première. Elle sortit de la chambre de Steven aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle referma la porte tout doucement. Lorsqu'elle se tourna dans la direction de la salle de bain, elle tomba sur Hermione qui semblait la regarder depuis un moment. La scène demeura figée durant quelques instants. Hermione esquissa un sourire. Ginny y répondit.

« Et bien ! fit Hermione. Je vois que tout à l'air d'aller pour toi.

-Tu ne diras rien à Ron, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny.

-Tu sais, il n'est plus comme au temps de l'école. Et puis, il aime bien Steven. Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème si tu lui dis. »

Alors qu'Hermione et Ginny discutaient dans la salle de bain, Steven se leva à son tour et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Ron y était déjà et sirotait son thé.

« Thé ou café ? demanda le rouquin en guise de bonjour.

-Pour une fois, je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par le thé, fit Steven. »

Ron lui servit une tasse d'un geste de baguette. Les deux hommes discutèrent de choses et d'autres sans que le sujet de Ginny ne soit abordé. Steven pensait que Ginny voudrait se charger de lui en parler.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les hommes vingt minutes plus tard. Hermione enlaça son mari pour lui dire bonjour sans murmurer un mot. Ginny se contenta de sourire à Steven et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui prit la main sous la table. Steven comprit qu'elle souhaitait y aller en douceur avec son frère.

Le petit-déjeuner fut détendu. Même si Ginny semblait un peu nerveuse. Steven abandonna la table en prétextant vouloir faire un peu de sport. Il sortit pour courir en forêt. Hermione embrassa une dernière fois Ron en disant devoir continuer ses recherches. Ron sourit à sa petite sœur.

« Et bien nous voilà seuls et abandonnés ! fit-il. »

Ginny ne répondit que par un sourire.

« Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? questionna Ron sur le ton de la conversation.

-Heu… oui, répondit Ginny un peu hésitante. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ginny regardait la tablette de beurre avec insistance.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit bonjour à Steven ce matin ? continua Ron.

-Je lui ai dit, se défendit Ginny. Mais tu étais trop occupé à embrassé Hermione.

-Je veux dire, pourquoi tu t'es contentée de lui tenir la main plutôt que de l'embrasser ? »

Ginny resta figée sur place.

« Tu… tu es au courant, balbutia t-elle. C'est Hermione qui te l'a dit ?

-Pas besoin, dit-il. Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie mais j'ai des yeux et un cerveau quand même.

-Et… ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, au contraire. Steven est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis je suis heureux de voir que tu te relèves enfin de la mort d'Harry. Tu pensais que je jouerais encore le grand frère protecteur ? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. »

Ginny contourna la table et vint serrer son frère dans ses bras. Ron lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

« Merci, souffla t-elle. Mais j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger grand frère.

-Bien sûr. »

Lorsque Steven rentra une heure plus tard. Ginny n'eut plus aucune hésitation et l'embrassa.

Le soir, les deux couples dînèrent ensemble. L'ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale ne laissait pas pensé que Steven était un nouveau dans le cercle d'amitié et de famille des Weasley. Malgré tout, il y avait un point noir dans tout ce bonheur. Ginny se rendait compte à quel point elle aimait Steven. Et elle savait que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, elles en viennent naturellement à faire l'amour. Et justement, Ginny avait peur d'en arriver là. D'un côté, son corps désirait s'enflammer de plaisir. Mais de l'autre, elle ne cessait de voir l'acte sexuel comme un supplice. Cela, elle le savait, était dû aux étreintes brutales et dénuées de douceur que lui avaient affligées Drago Malefoy.

Le soir, les deux amoureux passèrent un agréable moment à s'embrasser langoureusement. Steven commença à parcourir tendrement le corps de la belle rousse de ses mains. Mais lorsqu'il effleura les cuisses si douces de Ginny, cette dernière se raidit et s'écarta d'un coup. Steven demeura interdit durant plusieurs secondes.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

-Ce n'est pas ça, fit Ginny. Je… j'ai peur d'aller plus loin.

-Je comprends.

-Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Steven tira Ginny à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Explique-moi, demanda t-il doucement. »

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite à la demande de Steven. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'ait réuni assez de courage.

« Lorsque tu m'as rencontré, je m'enfuyais, raconta t-elle. Depuis des semaines, j'étais la prisonnière de Drago Malefoy. Je t'ai raconté qu'il m'avait humiliée.

-Oui.

-Il… il m'a… »

Steven n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui en dise plus. Il la serra plus étroitement contre lui pour qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas lequel, d'elle ou de lui, aurait le plus mal à la fin.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Ils se contentèrent de rester blottis l'un contre l'autre. Steven sentit Ginny se relâcher quand elle s'endormit. Quand à lui, s'il parvenait à ne pas trembler de colère, il se jura de tuer Drago Malefoy à la première occasion.

Le lendemain, Steven se réveilla avant Ginny. Il sortit du lit en faisant en sorte de ne pas l'éveiller. A la cuisine, il retrouva Ron. Ce dernier le salua et lui proposa du café. Steven n'engagea aucune conversation. Ron, remarquant son visage fermé, demanda :

« Bien dormi ?

-Oui, répondit Steven d'une voix neutre.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Rien d'important.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ginny m'a parlé de sa captivité. Elle a voulu me dire ce que lui a fait ce Malefoy mais je ne l'ais pas laissée aller jusqu'au bout. J'avais compris.

-Je vois. Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je vais retrouver cet enfoiré et lui faire payer.

-Tu ne veux plus rentrer chez toi ?

-Je… je n'ai rien ni personne qui m'attend chez moi. Alors qu'ici, je me suis fait des amis. Et il y a Ginny. Je me rends compte que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre. »

Ron n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de sourire.

Les jours suivants, Ginny et Steven firent de longues ballades main dans la main. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'autre soir. Un jour qu'ils rentraient d'une ballade, ils trouvèrent Ron et Hermione dans le séjour. Ils venaient apparemment de s'arrêter dans une conversation sérieuse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

-Nous avons reçu un message de Neville, raconta Hermione. Nous sommes conviés à une réunion de la Résistance. Nous allons devoir vous laisser quelques temps. Vous garderez la maison en notre absence.

-Pourquoi cette réunion ? questionna Steven.

-En fait, c'est pour parler en grande partie de toi, avoua Ron. Ils veulent savoir si ta présence parmi nous ne va pas nous faire du tort. J'ai un peu de mal à te l'avouer, mais certains d'entre nous n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ce que tu as fait.

-Ils auraient préféré que je laisse Neville à Glasgow ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est le fait d'avoir utilisé des armes et des méthodes moldues. Certains résistants le sont juste pour des histoires de famille ou de rivalité.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Si nous le pouvions, nous vous emmènerions tous les deux, assura Hermione. Ginny pourrait mais ils n'accepteront pas de t'écouter. Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons plaider ta cause et tu peux compter aussi sur Neville et d'autres. Nous avons beaucoup d'amis qui seront à cette réunion et d'autres nous font pleinement confiance. Le fait d'avoir été avec Harry nous donne un certain avantage sur d'autres qui voudraient dominer la Résistance.

-Je vois. Avant d'espérer battre les mangemorts et Voldemort, il va falloir penser à vous unir vraiment.

-Je veux venir, dit Ginny. Je vais leur apprendre à douter de Steven.

-Ton chauve-furie ferait certainement fureur sœurette, sourit Ron. Mais Steven risquerait de s'ennuyer ici tout seul. Tu ne crois pas ? Vous allez pouvoir passer deux jours en tête à tête. »

Ron et Hermione partirent avec quelques affaires en transplanant. Ils réapparurent dans une lande verdoyante au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y avait personne en vu et la lisière la plus proche était à presque un kilomètre. Malgré tout, ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas.

« Ronflack cornu, dit Ron à haute et intelligible voix. »

Un homme surgit de sous une cape d'invisibilité. Ron s'avança vers lui sans hésitation.

« Seamus, tu vas bien ? fit-il.

-Ça va, répondit Seamus Finnigan sans sourire. Je vais vous emmenez au lieu de la réunion.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione. C'est Dean ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace Hermione.

-J'étais sûre que c'était lui qui avait choisi le mot de passe. Il ne digère pas ce qui est arrivé à Luna, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il était avec elle ce jour là. Il est persuadé qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. On a beau lui dire qu'il avait été blessé et ne pouvait plus bouger, il n'arrive pas à se rendre à l'évidence.

-Luna et lui avait commencé à vivre une belle histoire malgré cette guerre, dit Hermione. C'est normal qu'il soit touché par sa mort.

-Il n'arrive même pas à s'avouer qu'elle est morte. Son âme a été aspirée par cette saloperie de détraqueur mais il ne la considère pas comme morte. Il est sûr qu'il y a un moyen de ramené une âme aspirée. Il passe son temps à parcourir tous les livres possibles et imaginables. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui.

-Tu ne peux qu'attendre qu'il se rende à l'évidence, dit très justement Ron. En attendant, nous avons d'autres questions à traiter. Allons-y. »

Hermione et Ron s'accrochèrent au bras de Seamus et disparurent dans un claquement de fouet.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Elle débouchait sur une rue animée mais ils n'allèrent pas dans cette direction. Ron et Hermione suivirent Seamus jusqu'à une porte cachée dans la pénombre. Seamus frappa deux coups rapides, puis trois lents et de nouveau deux rapides. Un cliquetis indiqua que quelqu'un déverrouillait la porte de l'intérieur. Un visage suspicieux les dévisagea. Quand il fut sûr de l'identité des trois personnes, il ouvrit la porte en s'effaçant. Il la referma juste après, la verrouillant d'un coup de baguette. Seamus n'adressa pas un mot au portier et continua son chemin dans le couloir qui desservait l'entrée. Ils arrivèrent à un vestibule où Ron et Hermione purent retirer leurs manteaux et déposer leurs sacs.

« Vous voilà enfin, lança une voix irritée. »

Ron se tourna sans sourire vers un homme âgé de la cinquantaine passée et au regard dédaigneux.

« Smith, dit Ron. Nous sommes pile à l'heure prévue.

-Être à l'heure c'est déjà être en retard jeune homme, répliqua Smith. Vous êtes les derniers, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Venez sans nous faire attendre. »

Ron allait répliquer mais sa femme lui intima de ne rien ajouter. Ils suivirent Smith dans la pièce adjacente. C'était un grand salon sans fenêtre où avait été installé une longue table entourée d'une trentaine de chaises. Toutes étaient occupées à l'exception de celles réservées pour Ron, Hermione et Seamus. Smith s'était déjà assis. Ron et Hermione saluèrent quelques uns des résistants présents : Neville, Dean Thomas, les professeurs MacGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn, les sœurs Patil, Lavande Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones et d'autres anciens élèves de Poudlard. Par contre, d'autres résistants se contentèrent de les ignorer. C'était des gens d'un certain âge pour la plupart. Ils n'étaient ni membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de l'AD mais avaient rejoins la Résistance après la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils appartenaient à une branche contrôlée par Smith et qui voulait prendre la tête de la Résistance en évinçant les membres des anciens mouvements susnommés.

Sitôt Ron et Hermione assis, Smith se leva pour prendre la parole. Bien que le silence fût déjà fait, il leva la main comme pour faire taire les mouches.

« Maintenant que nous sommes au complet nous allons pouvoir commencé, annonça t-il. La raison principale de la tenue de cette réunion est ce moldu qui vit actuellement chez les Weasley.

-Je vous serais gré de ne pas dire le mot « moldu » avec autant d'irrespect, coupa Hermione. Je vous rappelle que nous nous battons contre un régime qui a déjà prévu l'esclavage des moldus.

-Je dirais le mot « moldu » comme bon me semble Mme Weasley. Contrairement à vous, je considère la lutte contre Vous-savez-qui et le problème moldu comme deux sujets distincts.

-Et depuis quand y-a-t-il un problème moldu ? lança Justin Finch-Fletchley. Je vous rappelle que je suis né de parents moldus. Tout comme Hermione et Dean. Iriez-vous dire que nous n'avons pas notre place dans la Résistance ?

-Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet principal qui nous réuni, tenta de calmer Smith. Le problème est ce moldu en particulier.

-Il s'appelle Steven Right, commenta Ron. Je vous prierai d'utiliser son nom.

-Comme vous voudrez, acquiesça Smith dont les yeux exprimait plutôt l'agacement. Donc, ce Steven Right connait beaucoup trop de nos secrets et à cause de lui, la chasse que nous faisaient les mangemorts s'est transformée en véritable inquisition.

-Concernant les secrets qu'il connait, je tiens à souligner le fait qu'il ignorait totalement l'existence de notre monde avant de se retrouver inexplicablement à Poudlard, argumenta Hermione.

-Et qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas les mangemorts qui l'ont envoyé pour nous infiltrer et que l'évasion de Ginevra Weasley n'était pas monté de toute pièce ?

-Votre argument est véritablement désolant, envoya Hermione. Depuis quand les mangemorts font confiance aux moldus ? Et surtout, s'il était avec eux, pourquoi en aurait-il éliminé pour protéger Ginny et Neville ?

-Pour donner le change.

-Ce ne sont pas de simples portes-baguette qui ont été tués ! Crabbe et Goyle étaient des proches de Drago Malefoy qui passe pour un mangemort de premier ordre malgré la disgrâce de son père.

-Justement, il a tué en usant d'armes moldues.

-Et alors, dit Ron. Il s'est servi de ce qu'il sait se servir. Tout simplement. C'est son métier d'utiliser des armes moldues. Et en faisant cela, il a sauvé la vie de Ginny, celle de Neville et la mienne par la même occasion. De plus, il nous a débarrassés de plusieurs mangemorts. Depuis quand n'avions-nous pas connu un tel succès ? Cela fait des mois que nous nous contentons de nous cacher et de fuir. Il est temps de reprendre un réel combat. Notre but n'est-il pas de vaincre Vous-savez-qui et son régime ?

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, dit Smith. Nous devons parler de ce Steven.

-Mais justement, continua Ron. Son aide peut nous être précieuse. Il connait plus de choses sur la guerre que nous tous réunis.

-La guerre chez les moldus.

-Justement, ainsi nous pourrons user de tactique que les mangemorts ne connaîtront pas.

-Ron, interrompit Neville. Ne devons-nous pas aider Steven à rentrer chez lui ?

-Il le désirait encore il y a peu de temps. Mais il m'a avoué que rien ne le retenait chez lui. Ce qui n'est plus le cas parmi nous, finit Ron en lançant un petit sourire à Neville auquel il répondit. Il veut nous aider. Et nous devons reprendre sérieusement le combat. Sinon, ce n'est pas la Résistance qu'il nous faut comme nom, mais les Cachés.

-De quel droit osez-vous dire ça ? s'écria Smith. Ce n'est parce que vous étiez ami avec Potter qu'il faut vous croire tout permis !

-Nous, au moins, nous avons agi ! se mit à crier Ron en se levant. Nous avons cherché comment vaincre Vous-savez-qui durant des mois ! Qu'avez-vous fait exactement contre lui ? Rien. Rien à part vous cacher.

-Et nous voyons à quel point vos recherches nous ont avancé. Vous-savez-qui est plus puissant que jamais.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras et se terrer comme des rats !

-Votre moldu va nous mener à notre perte ! C'est tout ce que je vois !

-Messieurs ! intervint Neville. Nous sommes ici pour discuter calmement. C'est contre les mangemorts que nous sommes en guerre je vous le rappelle. Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Steven est quelqu'un de bien. Et de plus, c'est un vrai guerrier. Il ne peut que nous être utile. Je suis d'avis de l'intégrer totalement à la Résistance.

-Nous sommes sorciers ! rappela Smith.

-Et alors ? Comme l'a si bien dit Hermione tout à l'heure, les moldus sont directement concernés par notre lutte, étant la prochaine cible des mangemorts après nous. Je suis sûr que Steven en est pleinement conscient. Et je vous rappelle que s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas parmi vous maintenant.

-Je… j'en suis conscient, acquiesça Smith. Il commence à se faire tard. Nous devrions reprendre demain matin. Bonne nuit. »

Smith se leva et quitta la pièce suivit de ses fidèles. Les autres vinrent saluer Ron et Hermione comme ils auraient aimé le faire tout à l'heure si Smith n'avait pas tout de suite lancé les débats. Certains posèrent des questions sur Ginny ou sur Steven. Au bout de quelques minutes, Neville parvint à parler à Ron :

« Alors ça y est, pour ta sœur et Steven ?

-Oui, répondit Ron. Elle a fini par accepter le fait qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas. Et Steven n'a plus envi de rentrer.

-Je suis content pour eux deux. Allons manger un bout.

-Avec joie ! »


	11. Resurgere

**CHAPITRE XI : RESURGERE**

Steven et Ginny n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire à part rester pelotonner l'un contre l'autre. Les moments où ils se séparaient de plus de trente centimètres demeurèrent rares et courts. Ginny remarqua qu'elle pensait de moins en moins à Harry. Loin de l'effrayer, ce fait la rassurait, elle avait enfin réussi à faire son deuil.

La plus longue séparation entre Ginny et Steven dura une demi-heure, quand la jeune femme alla prendre un bain. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle à manger, les cheveux encore humides, elle eut la surprise de trouver la table mise pour deux.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment bon en cuisine mais il parait que mon omelette n'est pas mal, dit Steven.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être délicieuse, assura Ginny. Je dis ça à l'odeur.

-Assis-toi, je vais te servir tout de suite. »

La rouquine s'exécuta. L'omelette était agrémentée de champignons sans doute cueillis dans la forêt, de quartiers de tomates et de lardons. Pour l'accompagner, Steven versa un verre de vin. Ginny supposa qu'il avait parlé de son projet de dîner à Ron et que ce dernier avait fourni la bouteille.

Le dîner fut détendu. Ginny se surprit une fois de plus à ne penser qu'à l'instant présent. Elle insista pour aider Steven pour débarrasser la table. Ils avaient à peine déposé les assiettes qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps tandis que leurs bouches refusaient de se séparer. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire comment ils avaient réussi à rejoindre la chambre. Ginny oubliait ces derniers mois où elle était prisonnière de Drago Malefoy, où ce mangemort la violait quand il le désirait. Elle ne ressentait que la chaleur du désir lui brûler tendrement l'âme.

Les deux amants ne s'endormirent que longtemps après avoir soupiré de plaisir. Ils refusaient d'autant plus de se séparer. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un…

Le matin finit par arriver. Ginny ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Steven qui lui souriait. Elle répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa pour toute salutation.

« Bien dormi ? finit-elle par demander.

-Avec toi, je ne peux que bien dormir, dit-il ce qui lui valut un autre baiser.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Alors je vais aller commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

A regret, ils se séparèrent. Steven versa les verres de jus de citrouille et fit chauffer l'eau pour le thé. Ginny s'était dépêché de prendre sa douche pour que Steven puisse faire de même et qu'ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Pour manger, ils avaient opté pour la table basse du salon, s'asseyant côte à côte. Les rires volèrent.

Mais soudain, le silence se fit. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Personne n'était censé connaître cet endroit. Steven se leva et alla se saisir de son pistolet. Ginny s'approcha de la porte, la baguette à la main. Les coups se répétèrent. Steven jeta un coup d'œil rapide par une fenêtre pour voir si le visiteur avait des amis cachés. Mais rien. Soit ils étaient invisibles, soit ce visiteur était seul. Steven vint se placer près de l'ouverture de la porte de manière à ne pas être vu lorsque Ginny l'ouvrirait tout en pouvant agir vite au cas où.

De nouveaux coups. Steven fit signe à Ginny qu'elle pouvait parler.

« Qui est là ? demanda t-elle à haute et intelligible voix.

-Ginny ! »

Le cœur de Ginny manqua non pas un mais une dizaine de battements au moins. Elle n'avait plus entendu cette voix depuis plus d'un an et demi. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se tromper. Son cœur se remit à battre mais à une vitesse folle. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'une ruse de l'ennemi ! D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à Steven que quelque chose clochait.

« Ginny c'est moi ouvre s'il te plait, reprit la voix.

-Prouvez-le, ordonna t-elle.

-Lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, je t'ais dis qu'il fallait que l'on se sépare, le temps que Vous-savez-qui soit vaincu. Tu m'as dis vouloir venir avec moi mais j'ai refusé. »

Le Tabou était toujours de vigueur. Ginny ne fut donc pas surprise de l'entendre ne pas prononcer son nom. Mais tout le monde, et surtout les mangemorts, étaient au courant du Tabou. Ce n'était donc pas une preuve en soi. Mais le récit des mots échangés le jour de l'enterrement… Personne ne les avait entendus. Les seuls au courant devaient être Ron et Hermione. Et elle savait que son frère et sa belle-sœur préféreraient mourir que de divulguer la moindre information pouvant être utilisée contre un de leurs proches.

« Ginny, murmura Steven.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Ouvrons, dit Steven. On ne peut pas rester ainsi durant toute la journée.

-D'ac… d'accord. »

Ginny avança la main vers la poignée de la porte. Elle prit une inspiration avant de l'actionner. Elle tira d'un coup la porte vers elle.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ces cheveux en batailles, ces lunettes rondes devant des yeux verts, et surtout, cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Etait-ce vraiment lui ?

« Harry, dit-elle.

-Ginny, sourit-il. Puis-je entrer ?

-Avec plaisir, lança Steven en surgissant dans l'embrasure, l'arme à la main. »

Steven tira Harry par le col et le plaqua contre le sol, collant le canon de son pistolet sur la base de son crâne.

« Ginny la porte, ordonna t-il. »

La rouquine referma prestement la porte.

« Vous devez être celui qui a éliminé plusieurs mangemorts avec des armes moldues, dit Harry.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, fit Steven.

-C'était juste une constatation.

-La ferme ! Ginny, combien de temps faut-il attendre avant que ce polynectar dont vous m'avez parlé arrête de faire effet déjà ?

-Une heure, répondit Ginny.

-Vous allez me garder une heure comme ça ? questionna Harry.

-Personnellement je vais me mettre à l'aise, conclut Steven. »

Steven releva Harry et le ligota à une chaise après lui avoir pris sa baguette. Le soldat garda son arme à la main et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Ginny et lui s'était assis sur le canapé à cinq mètres d'Harry.

« Tu penses que c'est lui ? chuchota Steven.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny. Ce qu'il a dit est vrai et personne n'est au courant de ça à part Ron et Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il est mort. Il a été tué par Tu-sais-qui dans la forêt interdite qui borde Poudlard.

-As-tu vu son corps ?

-Non. Il l'a abandonné là et est venu vers le château nous l'annoncer. Au début, nous pensions qu'il mentait et on a continué à se battre en se disant qu'Harry allait apparaître bientôt. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. On en a conclu que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom disait vrai et on a cessé le combat. Comme nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps, nous avons pensé que les acromentules, des araignées géantes, l'avaient emporté et dévoré. En fait, nous ne voulions pas savoir. C'est pourquoi je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui.

-Et si c'était lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le reste de l'heure. Ginny ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux. Ce dernier lui souriait timidement mais sans arrière-pensée. A mesure que le temps passait, Ginny était de plus en plus nerveuse. Steven la sentait fébrile.

L'heure arriva à sa fin. Aucun changement ne se produisit. Ginny resta figée sur place. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il être là ?

« Pourquoi ? souffla t-elle.

-Ginny, fit Harry.

-Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? hurla t-elle les larmes aux yeux. On avait tous besoin de toi ! J'avais besoin de toi ! Sais-tu combien sont morts ? Toute ma famille a disparu ! »

Ginny avait le visage écarlate et les yeux déjà rouges d'avoir pleuré. Sa respiration était saccadée par la fureur.

« Je suis désolé Ginny, finit par dire Harry. Je suis impardonnable pour tout ce que vous avez enduré.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas mort quand Il m'a lancé son Avada Kedavra. En fait, j'étais moi-même un horcruxe. Même Lui l'ignorait. Son Avada Kedavra ne m'a pas tué mais a détruit le morceau d'âme qui était en moi. Je suis tombé inconscient, me retrouvant dans un monde éthéré où j'ai parlé avec Dumbledore. Il m'a expliqué certaines choses. Mais j'en ai eu marre d'un coup. Je l'ai rejeté. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul dans la Forêt Interdite. Les échos des combats me parvenaient. Mais je ne voulais plus qu'on compte sur moi. Je voulais juste vivre en paix loin de tout ça. Je suis parti. Je pensais pouvoir oublier et repartir de zéro. Mais chaque soir, je pensais à tous mes amis que j'avais lâchement abandonnés, et surtout, je pensais à toi. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher à moi-même ma honte. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu. »

Ginny était restée silencieuse durant le récit d'Harry. Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes.

« Tu aurais dû rester là où tu étais, lança t-elle. Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi. »

Ginny ne lança pas un regard à Harry et sortit de la maison, courant presque. Steven ne la suivit pas. Il devinait qu'elle veuille rester seule un peu. Il planta son regard dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Harry osa finalement parlé à Steven.

« Vous êtes d'origine moldue ? demanda t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? dit Steven sans la moindre chaleur dans la voix.

-Vos armes.

-Je suis moldu.

-Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé dans cette situation ?

-Ça, avant je voulais le savoir. Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Steven perçut un claquement de fouet à l'extérieur. Ce devait être Ron et Hermione qui rentrait de leur réunion avec la Résistance. Il perçut les paroles étouffées que le couple échangeait avec Ginny. Il y eut une exclamation sonore mêlant les deux voix.

« QUOI ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Ron et Hermione parurent totalement déboussolés. Harry souriait de revoir ses deux meilleures amis. Hermione fit quelques pas mais la main de son mari l'arrêta. Ron s'approcha d'Harry toujours assis et attaché.

« Ainsi tu es toujours vivant, dit-il.

-Oui, répondit Harry. »

Il ne put rien dire de plus. Le poing de Ron vint lui percuter la mâchoire, le faisant tomber sur le côté.

« Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu reviens ! hurla Ron attirant immédiatement Ginny à l'intérieur. Tu te rends compte qu'on a tous cru que tu étais mort ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ?

-Quoi que tu croies, oui Ron, je le sais. Car j'ai ressenti la même chose. Chaque jour, je me demandais si toi, ou Hermione, ou Ginny, ou n'importe qui d'autres n'étaient pas tombés. Car j'étais sûr que vous n'aviez pas cessé le combat. Contrairement à moi. »

Ron regardait toujours son ami avec colère. Mais, déjà, ses poings se rouvrirent. Il sortit sa baguette et passa derrière le dossier de la chaise pour trancher les liens. Ron aida ensuite Harry à se relever. Ils restèrent face à face de longues secondes. Puis Ron entoura son ami de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Harry mit quelques secondes de plus à lui rendre son étreinte. Quand le rouquin le lâcha, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de prendre le brun dans ses bras.

Ginny resta à distance. Elle pouvait comprendre que Ron et Hermione soient heureux de revoir Harry. Elle aussi l'était. Mais cette résurrection la jetait dans un trouble sans fond. Elle se souvenait des sentiments qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui. Mais elle aimait aussi profondément Steven. Elle ne supporta pas ces deux présences autour d'elle dans la même pièce. Elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte d'un Collaporta.

Harry l'avait suivie du regard. Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Une fois de plus, il était dans le même cas. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Steven. Mais le soldat ne le regardait pas. Lui aussi avait suivi la rousse des yeux. Finalement, l'américain dut sentir le regard peser sur lui car il tourna un regard sombre vers Harry. Puis il se contenta d'aller ranger son arme qui occupait toujours sa main.


	12. Tourments d'Amour

**CHAPITRE XII : TOURMENTS D'AMOUR**

Le soir lors du dîner, Ginny ne sortit pas de sa chambre.

« Je comprend qu'elle m'en veuille, dit Harry. J'ai été un lâche. Si j'étais revenu me battre, peut-être que tout serait fini et que je vivrai une vie heureuse avec elle. »

Steven se leva sans dire un mot. Il n'alla pas retrouver Ginny dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou l'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

« Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, dit Harry. Comment un moldu s'est-il retrouvé mêlé à cette guerre ? Il était marié à une sorcière ?

-Non, répondit Hermione. C'est une histoire assez étrange. Steven est dans l'armée américaine. Il était dans un pays en guerre quand, tout un coup, il s'est retrouvé à Poudlard. Ginny fut la première qu'il rencontra. Elle tentait de fuir les mangemorts. Steven l'a aidée. Ils sont allés jusqu'à Glasgow retrouver Neville puis sont venus ici.

-J'ai entendu parler que les « terroristes pro-moldus » comme disent les journaux maintenant, utilisaient des armes moldus, fit Harry. Comment s'est-il retrouvé à Poudlard ?

-On ne sait pas. J'ai cherché mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Et quand est-il apparu ?

-Il y a un mois environ. »

Harry se bloqua d'un coup. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Harry ? fit Hermione.

-Il y a un mois ? répéta Harry.

-Oui. On ne sait pas… Mais attends, tu sais quelque chose ? »

Harry se contenta de se lever pour aller jusqu'à son sac. Il en sortit un vieux grimoire et le tendit à Hermione. Une page était marquée et la jeune femme y alla directement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle finit par lancer à Harry un regard affolé.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? questionna t-elle inutilement.

-Si, répondit Harry.

-Mais tu es devenu fou !

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ? interrogea Ron.

-Harry a fait un rituel très dangereux, expliqua succinctement Hermione. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je voulais qu'on ait un peu d'aide pour Le combattre, raconta Harry. Ne dit-on pas combattre le feu par le feu ?

-Mais quand même, ce rituel sert à invoquer un démon d'une autre dimension mais pas à le contrôler.

-Je pensais l'avoir rater.

-C'est le cas : aucun démon n'a l'air d'être apparu dans notre dimension.

-Et à la place, Steven est arrivé.

-Il ne vient pas d'une autre dimension. Le pays où il était existe et est en guerre.

-Tu sais très bien que ça peut être le cas dans d'autres dimensions. Je parie que c'était une de tes pistes pour comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Avec ce grimoire, tu vas pouvoir le renvoyer chez lui. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

« Quoi ? fit Harry.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille repartir, dit Ron.

-Il le doit, il n'a pas sa place ici.

-Il nous est utile dans cette guerre.

-Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends ! s'écria Harry. Vous feriez passer cette guerre avant son bien-être. Vous êtes prêts à le forcer à rester juste pour combattre !

-Il n'y a pas que ça, tempéra Hermione.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il aime Ginny. »

Harry resta figé par la nouvelle. Voila pourquoi le militaire n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. Il savait ce qui avait lié Harry et Ginny.

« Et… et Ginny ? demanda Harry à demi-mot.

-Ils sont ensemble depuis quelques jours, avoua Ron. Elle te croyait mort. D'ailleurs tu l'étais pour nous tous. »

Le temps répéta un silence. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot. Il eut une penser violente envers Steven. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Après tout, il avait fui. Et dans le tourbillon de pensés qui l'assaillait, il parvint à sourire légèrement.

« C'est bien, murmura t-il. Au moins, elle a réussi à tourner la page. »

Cette nuit là, Ginny ne parvint pas à dormir. Elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Elle aimait Steven, mais le retour d'Harry lui avait rappelé les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle finit par se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

Tout occupée à déglutir, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un arrivait dans son dos.

« Ginny, fit Harry. »

La rousse se retourna vivement. Elle fixait Harry.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, continua t-il. Ron et Hermione m'ont dit pour toi et Steven.

-Et alors ? Tu croyais que j'allais rester à me morfondre.

-Je suis content pour toi. Je t'ai perdue mais pour ça je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-Oui, tu as raison sur ce point. »

Ginny le planta là, retournant dans sa chambre.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit. Elle avait eu des mots durs contre Harry. Trop durs peut-être. Après tout, elle était quand même heureuse de le revoir en vie.

Le lendemain, Ron se rendit au quartier général secret de la Résistance. Quand il revint, il expliqua que l'annonce du retour d'Harry avait été accueillie avec des réactions diverses allant de l'incrédulité à l'éclatement de joie. Ils devaient tous s'y rendre au plus vite. Cette fois-ci, Steven et Ginny les accompagneraient. Par raison de sécurité, le voyage se ferait de nuit.

Ginny et Steven ne s'étaient quasiment plus parler depuis le retour d'Harry. Steven voulait être patient, mais la vérité, c'était que la jeune femme lui manquait. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de préparer ses affaires pour partir, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny. Il voulait lui parler, juste lui parler. Au moment où il allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître devant lui, telle une flammèche rougeoyante, la belle rousse.

Ginny demeura interdite durant plusieurs secondes. Steven s'attendit à ce qu'elle referme la porte. Mais elle esquissa un timide sourire et le tira à l'invita à entrer en s'effaçant. Elle referma la porte derrière lui.

« Excuse-moi de venir comme ça, commença t-il. Mais je voulais te parler. Ça fait depuis qu'Harry est revenu qu'on ne se parle plus.

-Je sais, dit-elle. En fait, j'allais te voir aussi. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je me suis réfugié dans le silence sans te donner la moindre explication. Mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Tout est embrouillé dans mon cœur. Enfin, un peu moins maintenant. Il faut dire que j'arrête pas de réfléchir en ce moment.

-Je comprends. En faite, je voulais te laisser tout le temps dont tu aurais besoin. Mais la vérité c'est que… tu me manques. »

Ginny savait que l'américain n'était pas habitué à démontrer ainsi ses sentiments. Il faisait là, preuve de plus de courage que pour combattre. Elle était touchée. Elle s'approcha de Steven et le prit dans ses bras. Steven répondit à l'étreinte. Il aimait tant sentir la chaleur de la jeune femme contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire, dit-elle.

-J'attendrais. »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un long moment.

L'heure du départ arriva. Harry remarqua que Ginny et Steven se parlaient en souriant. Il sentit une douleur dans son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'aurait jamais dû fuir.


	13. Trahison

** CHAPITRE XIII : TRAHISON**

Le point d'arrivé était une forêt irlandaise. Les arbres cachaient les étoiles. Steven scruta les alentours, sa main sur la poignée de son pistolet. Les autres gardaient leurs baguettes à la main, prêts à se défendre.

« Quidditch, lança Ron. »

Aussitôt, un homme apparut comme surgissant de nulle part. Il tenait dans une main sa baguette, et dans l'autre une pièce d'étoffe semblant faite d'eau.

« Salut tout le monde, fit Neville. »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Harry. Malgré qu'il ait été prévenu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager comme une bête curieuse.

« Bonsoir Neville, fit Harry en tendant la main vers son ami. »

Ce dernier l'écarta pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir, dit Neville.

-Neville, appela Ron tout en souriant. On devrait y aller.

-Oui, tu as raison. Accrochez-vous à moi. »

Le transplanage les emmena jusqu'à une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté que les Résistants avaient transformé en base d'accueil pour les réfugiés. Elle leur permettait sûrement aussi de préparer des actions contre le régime de Voldemort. Attiré par le claquement caractéristique du transplanage, les occupants de l'entrepôt se tournèrent vers eux. Il y eut un moment de vacuité. Les résistants et réfugiés fixaient Harry comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Prudemment, Ron, Neville et Hermione s'écartèrent. Ginny tira Steven pour l'éloigner également.

Les premiers à s'avancer furent Seamus et Dean. Ils ne purent résister à l'envi prendre le Survivant dans une étreinte amicale. D'autres suivirent. Tous voulaient s'assurer qu'Harry était bien réel. Ce dernier envoya des regards suppliants à ses amis. Mais Ron, Hermione et Neville se contentèrent de sourire innocemment.

« Monsieur Potter, dit Smith en s'approchant. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Harry.

-Je m'appelle Erinus Smith. Je fais parti du conseil de la Résistance.

-Ron et Hermione m'ont parlé de vous.

-Je vois. J'ose espérer que vous attendrez que je vous explique mon point de vue avant de prendre la moindre décision concernant cette guerre.

-Ma décision est déjà prise : nous devons attaquer. Vous-savez-qui ne dispose plus de moyens de survivre. Nous devons l'éliminer au plus vite.

-Vous devez comprendre que la situation a évolué depuis votre disparition.

-Je suis au courant des changements. Je m'occuperais de Vous-savez-qui personnellement. Mais comme il doit être toujours entouré de ses fidèles, la seule solution pour l'atteindre est une bataille.

-Vous êtes fou ! Vous voulez notre perte ! Le conseil ne donnera jamais son accord.

-Nous si, fit Seamus en s'avançant suivi Dean, les sœurs Patil et bien d'autres. Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça.

-Vous ferez ce que le conseil dit ! éclata Smith.

-Nous ferons ce que nous jugeons bon pour notre monde ! contredit Dean. Pour venger ceux qui sont tombés et ramener la paix. »

Smith parut ulcéré. Son regard passa sur tous les visages déterminés qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il finit par Ginny et Steven.

« Je vois que vous préférez vous alliez aux Moldus que faire confiance au votre, dit Smith.

-Je ne connais Steven que depuis peu, acquiesça Harry. Mais il a acquis la confiance et l'amitié de gens qui me sont chers et en en qui j'ai une entière confiance. Je lui fais donc confiance. »

Smith n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons, suivi de ses quelques fidèles.

Le soir, il y eut une fête pour le retour d'Harry. Tous voulaient lui parler, l'approcher. Ginny ne désirait pas y participer. Elle se tint à l'écart. Steven vint la rejoindre. Ils ne se dirent rien. Ils se contentèrent de rester côte à côte. Au bout d'un moment, Steven sentit la tête de la rousse se poser sur son épaule. La jeune femme s'était endormie paisiblement. Il évita de bouger pour ne pas la réveiller, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux de feu. Et finalement, il s'endormit aussi.

Combien de temps avaient-ils dormi ? Juste quelques heures semble t-il. Steven et Ginny furent réveillés tout deux par l'agitation anormale qui avait envahi la Résistance. Le nœud de l'agitation se concentrait autour d'Harry. Ginny et Steven s'approchèrent.

« Ils arrivent, dit un résistant. Un ami qui travaille au Ministère m'a envoyé un patronus pour me dire que la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre : Harry Potter serait encore vivant. Et surtout, ils savent où il est. Ils viennent : les aurors, les mangemorts et…LUI. »

La peur envahit tous les visages. Certains disaient qu'il fallait fuir. D'autres pleuraient en disant que tout était fini.

Dans toute cette agitation, Harry cherchait des yeux la moindre aide. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Hermione semblait réfléchir. Ron avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. Neville, Dean, Seamus et quelques autres essayaient de calmer ceux qui paniquaient. Ginny prit la main de Steven sans s'en rendre compte. Le soldat la sentait trembler contre lui.

« Silence, cria Harry sans parvenir à couvrir le brouhaha des voix et des plaintes. Silence. »

Mais personne ne l'entendait. Puis une détonation retentit, faisant taire tout le monde. Steven venait de tirer un coup en l'air avec son pistolet. Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui.

« Quoique vous fassiez : fuir ou combattre, décidez-vous vite et dans le calme, dit-il. Sinon, nous mourrons tous. Je voudrai savoir une chose déjà : comment ont-ils su où nous sommes ? »

La question leva un point important qui n'avait pas été pensé par les résistants. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule réponse logique : ils avaient été trahis. Mais par qui ?

« Je pense que comme moi vous en êtes venu à la même conclusion : il y a un traitre parmi nous, continua Steven. Nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher qui sait. Nous devons faire vite. Potter, que décidez-vous ? »

Maintenant, c'était vers Harry que tous les yeux se tournaient. Steven avait totalement raison, il fallait choisir vite entre les deux seules solutions qui s'offraient. Pour sa part, la décision était déjà prise.

« Je me suis caché tel un lâche durant ces deux dernières années, dit-il. Je suis maintenant de retour parmi vous. Et si je suis revenu, poussé par la culpabilité, c'est avant tout pour reprendre le combat. Je voulais me battre sur un terrain qui nous serait favorable. Mais je pense que le sergent Right ne me contredira pas si je dis que parfois on ne choisit pas son champ de bataille. Je n'oblige personne à rester. Mais Voldemort arrive. Et je vais l'attendre pour finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a plus de deux ans. Tous ceux qui préfèrent partir pour sauver leur vie le peuvent. »

Harry traversa la foule qui le fixait silencieusement. Il s'arrêta juste devant Steven.

« Merci, dit-il. J'avais besoin d'être réveillé. »

Harry tourna les yeux vers Ginny. Celle-ci remarqua qu'elle tenait la main de Steven. Elle ne la retira pas et soutint le regard du balafré. Ce dernier sourit légèrement avant de s'éloigner.

« Ainsi, c'est lui qu'elle a choisit, pensa Harry. »

Steven emmena Ginny à l'écart. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit son matériel pour s'en équiper. Tout en le faisant, il s'adressa à la rousse.

« Ginny, je voudrais que tu partes, dit-il.

-Quoi ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Une bataille va être livrée ici. Je ne veux pas que tu y sois mêlée.

-Ce ne sera pas ma première bataille tu sais. J'en ai déjà faite et…

-Ginny ! coupa t-il en se relevant. Pars, s'il te plait. »

Ginny vit de la peur dans les yeux de Steven. Mais elle comprenait que cette peur, il ne la ressentait pas pour lui : il la ressentait pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir. Après tout, c'était son monde, c'étaient ses amis, sa famille. Elle tourna le dos à Steven, embrassant du regard l'ensemble des individus présents. Certains se faisaient une dernière accolade, se souhaitant bonne chance ou se disant au revoir. Ceux qui préféraient fuir partaient déjà. Les autres se préparaient aussi bien physiquement que moralement au combat qui approchait. Harry, Dean et Seamus discutaient en essayant même de rire. Lavande, Parvati et Padma semblaient terriblement anxieuses mais décider à rester. Un couple s'isolait dans un coin pour partager un instant de douceur qui pouvait être le dernier. Ginny fut surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Neville et Hannah Abott. Un autre couple avait préféré l'intimité d'un coin sombre mais celui-ci ne la surpris pas vu qu'il s'agissait de son frère et de sa femme.

« Je ne peux pas partir, dit Ginny. Ma place est ici. Plus encore que pour toi. Si par ma présence je peux permettre à n'importe lequel d'entre eux de survivre, alors c'est suffisant. Et puis, il y a toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et je sais que tu as décidé de rester. »

Steven avait fini de s'équiper. Il s'approcha de Ginny dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Ginny ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'étreinte. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa. Elle savait maintenant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix glaciale et sifflante leur parvint depuis l'extérieur…


	14. Une seule balle

**CHAPITRE XIV : UNE SEULE BALLE**

La voix avait quelque chose qui fit frémir Steven. Il était habitué à la peur. Il savait s'en servir. Mais cette voix lui rappelait le jeune soldat qu'il avait été. Du temps où la peur le dominait. Elle s'insinuait en lui comme un serpent dans son être. Il sentait de nouveau Ginny trembler contre lui.

« Harry Potter, appela la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Tu serais encore vivant. J'ignore par quel miracle mais il ne se répètera pas. Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. Et tous tes amis vont te suivre. A moins que tu ne sortes seul. Je t'autorise à venir avec ta baguette. Ainsi nous pourrons faire un dernier duel. Tu as cinq minutes pour te décider et faire tes adieux. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier était-il conscient que tous attendaient sa réaction ? Il ne bronchait pas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait reculer et s'enfuir cette fois-ci. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et se retourna.

« Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous ne souffre, dit-il. Fuyez. Je vais le retenir le plus longtemps possible.

-Harry, intervint Hermione. Pour cela…

-Je devrais mourir ou le tuer. J'ignore si je pourrais le vaincre. Il lui reste un horcruxe, Nagini, son serpent. Il faut le tuer avant de s'attaquer à Voldemort sinon nous aurons fait tout ça pour rien. Ce ne sera pas facile. Mais je n'ai plus le choix, je dois y aller.

-Pas seul mon vieux, lança Ron. Je reste avec toi. Ce combat n'est plus que le tien. Il ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais été. Il a toujours été notre combat. Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi.

-Voldemort va regretter d'être venu ce soir, scanda Neville.

-Beaucoup des notre sont tombés sous ses coups ou ceux de ses fidèles, dit Dean. Il est temps de réclamer Justice en leur nom. »

Ginny ne tremblait plus. Elle avait de nouveau le feu dans les yeux. A ce spectacle, Steven ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il lâcha la main de Ginny pour vérifier par des gestes mécaniques si ses armes étaient chargées et prêtes à servir. Ginny le laissa terminer. Puis elle s'approcha de lui.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, on se retrouve après la bataille, dit-elle.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, acquiesça Steven. »

Ginny l'enlaça pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis elle alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron.

Steven se choisit une position de tir d'où il pouvait couvrir l'entrée. Il vérifia sa capacité de combat : sept chargeurs pleins plus un à moitié pour le M4, cinq chargeurs pleins et un entamé pour le MEU(SOC) pistol, une grenade offensive et deux fumigènes. Cette bataille pouvait être la dernière de cette guerre. Il ne devait pas penser à économiser ses munitions.

Quelqu'un s'était approché de lui. Steven leva les yeux pour découvrir Harry. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire.

« Je vous remercie, dit Harry.

-De quoi ? demanda Steven.

-D'être là pour vous battre à nos côtés, d'avoir sauvé Neville, Ron et surtout Ginny. Je pense qu'elle a eu raison de vous choisir.

-Si on en reparlait après, proposa Steven.

-Vous avez raison. On en reparlera après. »

Les minutes parurent longues aux résistants. Ils attendaient, la peur bouillant dans leurs ventres. Ils imaginaient que les ennemis les plus horribles existant allaient passer cette porte. Steven pensait à tout autre chose. Il était si habitué à combattre que cela lui semblait naturel. Dans ces moments là, avant que la bataille ne commence, il avait pour habitude d'évaluer ses hommes du regard. Une sorte d'ultime contrôle. Mais cette fois-ci, il pensa à autre chose. Il ressentait de la lassitude. Il en avait marre d'aller d'un champ de bataille à un autre. Cette guerre serait sa dernière.

La vue d'un résistant tremblant des pieds à la tête non-loin de lui, lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas y penser pour le moment. Il fit un tour des visages des résistants. La plupart exprimaient la peur face à une mort soudaine et violente. Il connaissait ça. Harry n'était pas vraiment leur chef mais plutôt une espèce de symbole. Et surtout, il ne connaissait rien à la façon de mener des hommes au combat. C'est quelque chose qui ne s'improvise pas.

« Ecoutez, lança Steven. Quoiqu'il arrive, restez tous unis. Seul, nous sommes faibles, mais tous ensemble nous avons une chance de repousser l'ennemi quelque soit sa force et son nombre. Vous vous êtes battus des années. Faîtes que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Et n'hésitez pas, tirez pour tuer. Car l'ennemi n'aura aucune pitié. C'est ce que m'ont appris des années de guerre. »

Steven tourna les yeux vers Ginny. Cette dernière lui sourit d'un air compatissant. Et dans son cœur elle se jura de faire des prochaines années, des temps de paix et de joie pour lui. Il l'avait mérité.

La porte de l'entrepôt vola en éclat. Il y eut un instant de vacuité puis des ombres encapées entrèrent en brandissant leurs baguettes, lançant des éclairs à tout va. Les résistants répliquèrent aussi sec, certains un peu trop précipitamment selon Steven. Les maléfices claquaient loin de leurs cibles. L'américain attendait d'être sûr de pouvoir les toucher à coup sûr. Et bientôt, les coups de feu déchirèrent l'espace dans des déflagrations fracassantes. Il n'avait pas mis les silencieux sur ses armes pour y ajouter l'effet psychologique qu'il avait deviné très fort sur des sorciers dont ce son leur était inconnu. Ce fut au-delà de ses espérances, les mages noirs battirent en retraite sans comprendre. Et bientôt, ce fut le retour au calme.

Les résistants soufflèrent de soulagement. Aucun des leurs n'était tombé lors de ce premier assaut. Pour s'en assurer, ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux, se souriant, se lançant des clins d'œil. Seul Steven resta concentré sur la porte. Il ne vit pas Ginny lui sourire.

« Vous n'avez même plus l'honneur des sorciers, lança la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Vous vous servez d'armes moldues. »

Une silhouette s'avançait calmement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Personne n'osa tirer de maléfice. Derrière la silhouette, flottant dans une sorte de bulle de savon géante, un serpent se lovait. La silhouette se fit plus précise. C'était un homme. Enfin peut-être. Il était maigre et sa peau était d'une pâleur irréelle. Son nez était totalement plat et fait de deux fentes. Mais le plus impressionnant et inquiétant, c'était ses yeux, rouges sang avec des pupilles verticales comme un serpent. Etait-ce lui le fameux Lord Voldemort ? Oui, ce ne pouvait être que lui qui faisait naitre autant de peur chez toute une communauté. Les mangemorts le suivaient de près.

« Qui donc a l'audace de se servir de ces armes ? siffla Voldemort. »

Personne ne répondit, mais Steven devina que c'était plus paralysé par la peur que par réelle envie de ne pas donner satisfaction au mage noir.

« Qui ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

-Moi, lança Steven en se levant. Sergent Steven Right, des US Marines Recon.

-Un moldu ! Un moldu a osé se levé contre moi, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps ! Comment ?

-Je ne le sais pas non plus. Mais je suis là, je suis embarqué dans cette guerre. Et je compte bien la mener à son terme.

-HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Impero ! »

Steven se sentit vide de toute volonté. Il tenta de résister mais rien à faire. Une voix lui disait de se débarrasser de ses armes. Il jeta son M4 au sol, puis sa grenade offensive ainsi que les deux fumigènes. Mais au moment de jeter le pistolet, il se contenta d'en enlever le chargeur en le déverrouillant et en le laissant tomber au sol. Satisfait, Voldemort le fit venir à lui.

« Comment un moldu a pu croire qu'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, reprit Voldemort. Je ne connais pas vraiment les armes moldues, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir qu'elles sont inutiles sans le truc que tu as enlevé à l'instant. Comment cela s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Un chargeur, répondit Steven d'une voix contrainte. Il contient les munitions.

-Voilà. Donc là, même si tu me vise et que tu utilises ton arme, rien ne se passera. »

Le bras de Steven se tendit pour pointer son arme sur le visage reptilien de Voldemort.

« C'est là que l'on voit la supériorité des Sorciers vis-à-vis des Moldus, continua-t-il. Vas-y, tire.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Steven. »

Le bras de Steven se déplaça sur sa droite. Il ne visait plus Voldemort. Le doigt pressa la queue de détente. Voldemort avait commis une erreur fatale : même lorsqu'on enlève le chargeur, il reste toujours une cartouche dans la chambre. La détonation résonna. La balle atteignit son but : Nagini. La tête du serpent éclata en un panache de sang et de cervelle.

Steven profita de la confusion ainsi créée pour courir vers son poste de combat, récupérant son M4 au passage. Les échanges de sortilèges reprirent. Steven remettait un nouveau chargeur dans son pistolet quand Ginny arriva près de lui.

« Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? fit-il.

-Pour résister à l'Imperium de Voldemort ?

-Quoi ?

-Le sortilège permettant de prendre le contrôle de ton esprit.

-C'était ça cette sensation. Je ne sais pas. Au début, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que ce que me soufflait cette voix, puis au moment de sortir mon pistolet, j'ai repris conscience de moi-même. J'ai eu la présence d'esprit de jouer le jeu.

-Tu as été formidable ! fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi, mais on n'a pas trop le temps là. »

Ginny acquiesça et se redressa pour lancer un chauve-furie ravageur. Steven se mit à tirer.

Il sentait qu'il avait fait sa part dans cette guerre. Et il ne lui avait fallut qu'une seule balle.


	15. Retour ou Départ

**CHAPITRE XV : RETOUR OU DEPART**

La bataille faisait rage plus que jamais. Les éclairs de toutes les couleurs déchiraient l'espace sans aucune pause. Steven continuait de tirer en essayant d'économiser ses munitions. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas que cette bataille s'éternise. Malheureusement, Voldemort semblait avoir la même idée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaître un serpent de flammes gigantesque. Le serpent rampa sur le sol vers les résistants. Plusieurs furent brûlés entre ses mâchoires ardentes. De peur, les résistants commencèrent à reculer. Certains s'enfuirent. Le serpent ondula vers Steven et Ginny. Le soldat parvint à plaquer la jeune femme au sol au dernier moment. Harry les rejoignit.

« Ça devient dangereux, dit-il. Je vais m'occuper de Voldemort. Allez-vous-en tous.

-Non, fit Ginny. Nous devons rester et nous battre.

-Si j'échoue à tuer Voldemort, il faudra continuer le combat. Le plus dur à été fait, il n'a plus d'horcruxe, grâce à Steven. Fuyez maintenant. Ginny, si je meurs, tu devras devenir une meneuse pour la Résistance. Je sais que tu en es capable. Maintenant partez. Protégez-la.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, assura Steven. Et revenez-nous. »

Steven tira Ginny par le bras. Bien que réticente au début, elle finit par le suivre, appelant au passage les autres résistants à les suivre. Harry se dressa seul face aux mangemorts et Voldemort. Il savait qu'aucun des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'oseraient s'en prendre à lui : Voldemort le voulait pour lui seul.

« Poursuivez-les, ordonna Voldemort. Je m'occupe de Potter. »

Les mangemorts coururent à la poursuite des résistants sans se soucier d'Harry.

« Harry Potter, dit-il. Nous sommes de nouveau face à face.

-Effectivement, fit Harry. Voldemort, ou dois-je dire Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

-Peu importe vu que tu vas mourir.

-Votre fin approche aussi. En êtes-vous conscient ?

-Ne te prends pas pour Dumbledore. Je suis toujours plus près de n'importe qui de l'immortalité.

-Vous n'avez plus d'horcruxe. Le dernier a été détruit ce soir. Par un moldu qui puis est. Vous auriez dû déjà disparaître il y a deux ans. Si je n'avais pas été lâche.

-Oui, tu ne t'es pas comporté en Gryffondor. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Comme un Serpentard.

-Je le reconnais. Et j'ai perdu bien plus que ma fierté à cause de ça. Mais maintenant, je peux rattraper mes erreurs. Nous avions commencé un duel dans un cimetière il y a des années. Finissons-le. »

Steven s'assurait que les mangemorts restent à distance par des tirs réguliers. Il se cacha derrière un pilonne et attendit qu'ils approchent pour leur lancer sa grenade, elle ne fit pas de victime mais sonna plusieurs mangemorts qui devinrent des cibles faciles. Puis il se remit à courir pour remettre de la distance entre lui et l'ennemi, se dissimulant derrière un fumigène.

Les résistants transplanaient les uns après les autres. Ron et Hermione furent les derniers à disparaître. Ginny resta avec Steven. La jeune femme entoura son bras autour de celui de Steven pour transplaner mais un éclair rouge la toucha et l'envoya au sol.

« GINNY ! cria Steven. »

Il posa sa main sur son cou et constata qu'elle n'était qu'inconsciente.

« Je n'aurai pas Potter, mais au moins je vais récupérer sa petite amie, lança une voix hautaine. »

Steven se tourna vers un jeune homme blond et au nez pointu. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux arrogants. Les autres mangemorts restaient derrière lui.

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera pour avoir tué ce moldu, continua-t-il.

-Récupérer ? fit Steven qui avait bloqué sur ce mot.

-Elle est à moi.

-Malefoy, cracha Steven.

-Oh ! Même les moldus me connaissent. Je ne me sens pas flatté pour autant.

-Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher. Plus jamais.

-Elle est à moi.

-Tu parles ! »

Steven leva son arme mais un éclair rouge le désarma. Il sortit alors son pistolet et parvint à éviter un second sortilège de désarmement. Le soldat se jeta sur Malefoy et le plaqua au sol. Il braqua son arme sur son front.

« Dis à tes amis de partir, ordonna-t-il. Sinon tu finiras comme le serpent de ton maître.

-Reculez, lança Malefoy aux autres. Allez-vous-en. »

Les mangemorts s'éloignèrent lentement. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus en vu, Steven reporta toute son attention sur Malefoy.

« Debout, fit-il en tirant sur son col. Tu l'as violé. Tu l'as traité pire qu'un animal.

-Elle est à moi, répéta Malefoy. C'est une prise de guerre. Je l'ai gagnée.

-Je devrais te remercier. Tu m'as rappelé pourquoi je m'étais engagé dans l'armée. Pour combattre des enfoirés dans ton genre. Mais je l'ai oublié à force de me battre dans des guerres sans fondements et où je n'étais pas vraiment impliqué. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Cette guerre est fondée, la Liberté, la Justice, voilà pourquoi ils se battent. Et cette fois-ci, je suis personnellement impliqué. Grâce à elle. Et toi, tu as osé faire du mal à quelqu'un comme elle ! Pour la première fois, je vais tuer par vengeance. »

Malefoy n'eut rien le temps de répliquer, la détonation retentit et la balle traversa son crâne.

Mais rien n'était terminé. Alerté par le coup de feu, les mangemorts revinrent immédiatement, canardant la position de Steven. Ce dernier tira quelques coups avec son pistolet et récupéra son M4. Il tira quelques rafales, plus pour faire baisser les têtes que pour tuer. Il lança son dernier fumigène. Et se tourna vers Ginny, toujours inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras et la cacha dans un buisson. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et de courir tout en tirant pour attirer les mangemorts vers lui.

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Il sentit que quelque chose l'avait touché. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la brûlure d'une balle. Non. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si l'énergie quittait son corps d'un coup. Le temps qu'il tombe, les ténèbres l'envahirent et il ne sentit pas la douceur de l'herbe sous sa tête.

Un mur blanc. Ce fut la première chose qu'il vit. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation d'être allongé ? Et à mesure que son esprit refaisait surface, il comprit, il était allongé et ce n'était pas un mur mais un plafond qu'il regardait. Il pencha la tête. Il était dans un hôpital. Ginny lui avait déjà parlé de Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital des Sorciers. Mais il n'y était pas. Cet endroit avait tout de l'hôpital militaire moldu. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha.

« Sergent Right, dit-il. Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

-Où suis-je ?

-A l'hôpital. Vous avez été blessé au combat et vos hommes ont réussi à vous ramener. Vous êtes resté un long moment dans le coma. Malgré tout, nous avions bon espoir de vous revoir faire surface.

-Combien de temps ?

-Plus d'un mois. Je vais vous faire quelques examens. »

Steven se posait beaucoup de questions. Il se souvenait de tout : Ginny, Ron, Hermione, la Résistance, Voldemort, Harry,… Mais avait-il rêvé tout ça ? Il était maintenant de nouveau dans le monde qu'il connaissait si bien. Une seule chose était sûre, il ne voulait plus se battre. Au grand dam de ses hommes et de ses supérieurs, il rompit son contrat et rentra aux Etats-Unis. Sa dernière guerre avait été peut-être un rêve mais tant pis, il s'en souvenait quand même.


	16. Epilogue, Quelques mois plus tard

**EPILOGUE : QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD**

La petite ville de Fallen Creek n'avait jamais connu ça. C'était une bourgade tranquille perdue dans les Rocheuses. La présence d'agents fédéraux ne passa pas inaperçu. Et tous savait pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Vous l'avez rencontré quand ? demanda un agent.

-Quand il s'est installé ici il y a six mois, répondit le quadragénaire. Il a acheté cette maison pour être tranquille d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté. Il était dans l'armée je crois, les Marines.

-Vous aviez sympathisé ?

-Il est très aimable. Il m'a rendu quelques services et j'ai fait de même. Le genre de choses normales entre voisins ici. Il ne cherchait pas les histoires. Tout le monde l'appréciait.

-Les jours qui ont précédé sa disparition, vous avez remarqué quelque chose de changé ?

-Non, rien.

-Et le jour de sa disparition, avez-vous vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

-Il y avait une jeune femme. Elle m'a demandé si je connaissais un Steven Right. Je lui ais indiqué où il habitait. Et le soir, quand je suis allé chez lui, il n'était plus là.

-Pouvez-vous nous décrire cette femme ?

-Jeune, elle ne devait pas encore avoir vingt ans, belle, rousse, des yeux noisette, constellé de tâches de rousseur.

-Merci. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant.

-Si je puis me permettre, je pense que vous perdez votre temps. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il n'a pas disparu, il est simplement parti ailleurs. »

**FIN**


End file.
